Trinta dias para amar
by Ania Lupin
Summary: 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?
1. Uma idéia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

_**Uma idéia**_

* * *

_Sábado, último dia do mês de setembro._

* * *

_Draco POV._

"Esse ano a taça é nossa, com certeza!" Escutava o capitão do nosso time afirmar, animado. "Chega de perder por cinco anos consecutivos! Os malditos grifinórios vão ver do que os sonserinos são capazes! Esses sonsos vão comer pó no final do campeonato!"

Observava à aquela algazarra sentado em um dos sofás de veludo verde do salão comunal sonserino com algo quente demais grudado em meu braço. Ah, Parkinson, bêbada como uma porca, tentando de qualquer jeito se fazer notar - como se fosse possível esquecer da sua presença com ela abrindo a boca. Aquilo quase acabava com minha alegria de ter derrotado corvinal por um resultado gritante - duzentos e vinte a dez. Quase.

"Ao menos a cerveja amanteigada salva." Zabini, sentado com um dos braços ao redor de uma morena da qual não conseguia lembrar o nome, parecia ler meus pensamentos.

Olhei mais uma vez ao redor do que uma vez havia sido um salão comunal: canecas pelo chão, pelos sofás - aquilo no lustre era uma caneca também? -, todos os pedaços do tapete escondidos pelos minúsculos papéis prateados e verdes, migalhas de bolinhos de abóbora e sabe-se lá do que mais espalhadas por todos os cantos. Aquele lugar precisava urgente de um elfo doméstico.

Pelo menos o local continuava mais habitável do que da vez passada - progresso sonserino. As pessoas ainda chegam até seus quartos sem tropeçar em algo pelo caminho.

Mais uma caneca de cerveja, e mais uma tentativa de desgrudar a dita namorada do meu braço, mas a loira tinha uma força de bruxo quando embreagada. Desisti na terceira vez em que sua mão nem se moveu, e sua cabeça só tentou se aconchegar mais no meu peito, e fui para a que eu jurava ser a última cerveja.

Os alunos começavam a se recolher um a um, e quando meus olhos pararam no relógio enorme perto da lareira, fez sentido a sala já não ter mais quase nenhum integrante: uma e meia da manhã.

Blaise já deveria estar em seu quarto - ou no da morena -, pois na cadeira onde ele estava até um tempo atrás agora se esparramava Marcus. Pansy já havia apagado - as mãos ainda grudadas como ferro ao redor do meu braço - e eu imaginava que teria companhia por mais uma noite. Não precisar dividir a cama, uma coisa tão boa e cada vez mais rara.

"Ela tem dado trabalho ultimamente?" a pergunta veio de Flint, do nada. Me mexi, e Parkinson não dera nem sinal de vida. Já estava para ver a hora que a bruxa abriria a boca e começaria a roncar de tão bêbada.

"Ela tá um saco nesses últimos meses. É impossível agüentar Pansy falando. Só um firewhiskey salva." era seguro falar a verdade, impossível ela estar escutando.

"Rompe com ela. Dá a garota pra mim, eu não me importaria em ter uma companheira assim." um sorriso malicioso da parte de Flint. Um mês com Parkinson atrás dele para o bruxo mudar completamente de idéia. "Ela é gostosa, você não pode negar."

"Algum benefício essa relação havia de ter, correto?" Flint acabou rindo, enquanto se servia de mais cerveja. "O defeito dela é ter nascido com o dom da fala. Se fosse muda, seria a parceira ideal." E aquilo era parcialmente verdade - ela poderia escutar aquela parte, quem sabe a falação diminuísse um pouco.

"A voz dela é sensual, Malfoy." Sim. Sensualmente irritante. "O difícil é atura a voz pronunciando as inúmeras variações que a dona fez para seu nome."

"Só Merlin sabe porque ainda não a larguei." Talvez a fadiga de aturar um discurso de Lucius sobre como é difícil achar uma bruxa de sangue puro e família tradicional fosse um dos motivos.

"O príncipe do gelo da sonserina com pena de magoar um pobre coração?" A pergunta veio em tom de deboche - a fadiga do términio, a fadiga. "Ou ela te mostrou algumas outras vantagens além de ter um corpo escultural?"

"Olha como você fala da minha namorada." Não consegui evitar o mesmo tom de zombaria em minha resposta. "E, é claro que ela já me mostrou outras vantagens. Por que você acha que eu continuo aturando essa idiota?"

"Talvez porque a garota te ame?" E? Por ela me amar, eu teria necessariamente que ama-la de volta e continuar com ela? Apenas por amor? Quase gargalhei com o pensamento - amor era para os fracos, ainda mais nos tempos de agora. "É, só ela mesmo que não vê o namorado que tem." agora era minha a nova cerveja. "Ou não quer ver, é claro. Quem era aquela garota no vestiário hoje? Parecia aquela Lufa-Lufa, a tal de Bones."

"Era corvinal." disse, quase virando o caneco. "Não me peça nomes, você sabe que não é importante o suficiente para ter a necessidade de gravar isso, só mais uma. Beija bem, tem um corpo bonito, mas a garota é sem graça demais pra eu tentar outra coisa. De família simples demais para tentar alguma coisa. Corvinal demais. Não vale o meu tempo. Não vale o tempo de ninguém, pra dizer a verdade." Por que diabos eu havia a agarrado mesmo, no final do jogo?

"Fala isso porque ainda não tentou alguma coisa com uma grifinória." Marcus pareceu perceber minha cara de interrogação. "Garotas grifinórias fazem questão do nome."

"E por que, oh Merlin, eu tentaria algo com alguma bruxa da casa rival?" A resosta 'porque variar é interessante' não era válida. "São grifinórias, Flint. Seria estúpido tentar sequer se aproximar de uma."

"Montague não achou estúpido quando começou a sair com Lilá Brown." Deuses, ele ainda se lembrava daquele desastre? "_Oh, ela é perfeita para mim, vamos passar juntos o resto de nossas vidas', blá, blá, blá_."

"E então, para acabar com o desespero do time de Quadribol, Bulstrode apareceu e colocou novamente nosso goleiro na linha. Amor, justo por uma grifinória." Até parece. "Que piada."

"Mas desde então, pergunte para algum sonserino se algum se atreveu a tentar sair com qualquer menina de ouro."

"Quem tem o mínimo de inteligência sabe diferenciar o que é amar, e o que é querer ter algo que é difícil conseguir. Montague teve, aproveitou, e então apareceu alguém que _realmente _valia a pena, e o tirou de sua situação miserável." mais uma caneca que ia para cima da mesa de canto.

"Quer dizer que você acha que conseguiria sair com uma sem acabar apaixonado?"

"O que eu acabei de dizer?" A vontade de revirar os olhos foi grande. "É claro que tenho certeza. Por acaso eu estou apaixonado agora?"

"Por acaso está saindo com uma jovem dotada de alguma moral?" um barulho vindo de Pansy chamou a atenção. Perdi alguns segundos para garantir que esta ainda dormia antes de voltar mais uma vez minha atenção para o capitão do time. "Talvez seja um pouco diferente sair com uma garota com princípios um pouco mais sólidos. Só que isso nós não sabemos, é claro, as sonserinas, ultimamente, não se dão muito valor, tirando um caso ou outro. Pelo menos desde que eu entrei, nunca vi uma que não cedesse aos caprichos de um rapaz popular. E pelo menos eu não tenho costume de me misturar com outras casas."

"Deveria tentar uma lufana para variar." Marcus fez uma careta de nojo. É, talvez eu fosse um dos únicos que variava de casa às vezes - não era a coisa mais fácil se pegar uma sonserina tendo Pansy como namorada. Não que ela fosse temida por todas, mas a grande maioria poderia ter a reputação arruinada se Parkinson resolvesse abrir a boca.

Estava prestes a me levantar e novamente tentar arrancar a loira de meu braço - praga -, quando Flint voltou a abrir a boca.

"Quer fazer uma aposta, Malfoy?"

"Ela vai me levar a expulsão como a última quase levou?"

"Aposto que você não consegue sair com uma grifinória sem se apaixonar."

Eu o olhei por alguns segundos, tentando manter a seriedade, segurando o máximo possível as gargalhadas que forçavam sair. A loira se mecheu mais um pouco, mas continuava dormindo pesado - sono de trasgo.

"Fácil demais para você?" ouvi o moreno perguntar, um tanto irritado.

"Eu só não entendo quantas vezes terei que repetir: amar é para os fracos. Você não fica por uma pessoa por amor - é ilusão -, você fica sim pelo que ela pode lhe proporcionar. Quanto mais ela lhe for benéfica, maior o _amor_." Era tão simples, era tão fácil de se entender. Quem ficaria ao lado que alguém que não trouxesse bem algum? Que não lhe desse, se não material, mais fama, mais poder, status? "Que grifinória poderia me dar o necessário, Flint? Qual delas seria boa o suficiente para dar algo que _realmente _preciso?"

"Pronto para ouvir a resposta?" Havia uma resposta para aquilo? "Ginevra Weasley."

"Nunca." Sair com uma grifinória seria meu fim. Sair com uma grifinória Weasley seria minha sentença de morte.

"Parou para pensar quem é Ginevra Weasley, Malfoy?" Até meu sobrenome junto na mesma frase que Weasley me dava arrepios - claro que não, por que haveria de pensar em qual Weasley era aquela? Nem ao menos lembrava que existia alguma mulher - tirando a velha gorda - naquela família.

Foi de repente que, antes de Marcus soltar as próximas palavras, minha mente clareou. Claro. A Weaslette.

"Você sabe _quem é_ Ginevra Weasley? Segundo ano, cartão musical, Potter, essas palavras não lhe dizem nada? Isso é um desafio, não é mesmo? O que acontece se você a consegue?" Se eu a consigo, eu esfrego o feito na cara de Potter. E ainda acabo com ela no fim de tudo. "E eu duvido que seu pai lhe tire o couro por estar se _aproveitando_ de uma dessas. Afinal, como você disse, Malfoy não se apaixonam."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Uma semana. Pelo menos."

Olhei para a bruxa que dormia - precisava arranjar um jeito de me livrar dela, ao menos por um tempo.

"Nem um dia a mais, depois que conseguir o que quero. Ela ainda está apaixonada pelo Potter, não é mesmo?" a afirmação que recebi começou a melhorar minha noite.

"Não é mais tão tímida como antes, e também não o persegue mais vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas ainda idolatra o idiota."

Perfeito.

"Então eu acho que nós temos uma aposta, Marcus."

* * *

**N.A.: **E recomeça 30 dias. Opinem!


	2. Introduzindo Ginevra

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

_Introduzindo Ginevra_

* * *

_Domingo, 1.º de outubro._

_Ginevra POV_

_Estava frio em Hogsmeade, no meio de toda aquela neve, mas ele estava tão perto que o frio não lhe importava nada._

_"Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu sempre amei."_

_"Harry?"_

_"Acredite, sempre."_

_O bruxo se aproximava, assim como a neve aumentava. Ele já estava tão perto, mas então, tudo começava a ficar tão branco. _

_Neve, maldita neve!_

Tinha alguma coisa clara demais atrapalhando meu sonho, percebi de repente. Cedo demais, para um domingo, dia sagrado onde todas as pessoas tem o direito de levantar apenas após às onze da manhã. Acabando com o que talvez fosse a melhor parte do meu dia - que graças a enorme quantidade de matéria acumulada sobre meu baú, provavelmente não seria o melhor do mês. Quem havia aberto a droga da cortina?

"Raveniiiiiiiiiisss..." Mas não houve nenhuma resposta.

Quando tomei coragem e abri os olhos, só confirmei minhas suspeitas: maldito seja o sol, e não tem ninguém no quarto além de mim. Teria que fechar as cortinas para poder voltar a dormir, e teria que levantar de qualquer jeito, para fecha-las eu mesma ou para pegar a varinha. E se levantasse, todo o sono iria embora, como sempre acontecia, ou seja, concluí que iria acordar de qualquer jeito.

Me enrolei no cobertor, pensando por que aquelas cortinas não estavam cumprindo seu trabalho, fechadas, enquanto andava até a janela. Havia algo de muito importante, certeza, porém por mais esforço que fizesse, não conseguia lembrar o que. No entanto meus pensamentos foram para longe disso, quando assim que abri o vidro uma coruja pequena entrou voando, dando uma volta no quarto antes de pousar no meu ombro.

"Ei Pichi." a corujinha marrom que dividia com Rony abaixou a cabeça - queria carinho.

Oficialmente começava um dia, com a coruja carente querendo atenção: a única diferença é que não entrara hoje fazendo o barulho de sempre, acordando a todos os seres presentes no quarto. Coruja esperta, parece que sabia que não tinha mais ninguém dormindo.

"Deve ser bom não precisar pensar em problemas amorosos, né Pi?" Quase ri quando a ave me soltou um piado indignado, como se houvesse me compreendido e falasse que não, ela também tinha seus problemas. "Ah claro, muitos né pequetucha? Como que correio levar hoje, na cabeça de quem pousar." Mais um piado, e a coruja saiu voando janela à fora.

Me espreguicei enquanto observava o outono transformando os campos em volta do castelo em um enorme tapete amarelo - aquela estação quase ganhava da primavera na beleza. Quase: uma estação com margaridas seria sempre melhor.

Joguei o cobertor de volta a cama e me deparei com o ninho que estava meu cabelo: não queria descer, não queria ouvir Colin reclamar sobre algum garoto ou Ravenis falando sobre esmaltes e principalmente, não queria fazer o que acabara de lembrar que precisava ser feito.

**'Gin, estamos na biblioteca - Trabalho de História da Magia.' **Era a letra de Sati, sem dúvida.

Arrumei a cama de qualquer jeito e coloquei a primeira roupa que tirei do armário, jogando a capa grifinória por cima - era triste saber que a possibilidade de passar o dia na cama lendo algum livro estava reduzida a zero. Mais um dia tediante. Tentava dar um jeito no cabelo quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Gin?"

Hermione.

"Entra, Mi!"

E quase ri - o cabelo da aluna do sexto ano estava pior que o meu, com certeza. Ela balançava uma carta nas mãos, entrando quase saltitante no meu quarto. Krum, sem dúvida, mais uma carta enorme.

Pra mim, tinha sido tão engraçado ela me escolher dentre todos para quem poderia contar sobre o namoro, no começo deste ano. Ronal e Harry não sabiam, claro - Ron teria uma crise de ciúme enorme, e Harry, bem, falaria para Ron sobre o fato -, assim como o resto da escola.

"Chegou hoje de manhã, quer dizer, acabou de chegar!" Dava para sentir a felicidade dela. Dava até uma pontinha de inveja - queria eu estar assim. Parece que todos ao meu redor achavam seus príncipes, menos eu: Lilá estava com um bruxo da corvinal, Sati saía com Rique, lufano, já fazia um mês, até aquela loira aguada da Parkinson tinha alguém do seu lado. "Bem, você está me apoiando, até agora a única, única que sabe também, e eu queria que você visse. Que fosse a primeira a ver, depois de mim."

"Claro, Mi." Era injusto ele não me notar, injusto ele notar apenas aquela chinesinha. Ou japonesinha. E ela era tão irritantemente... perfeita para ele. Bonita, cabelos negros, lisos, sem montes de pintas no rosto, é claro que Harry teria olhos apenas para Cho.

Peguei a carta, que não negava ser do jogador russo: a letra apressada, o papel sujo de terra, que aparentava ter sido molhado em algumas partes - restos de neve derretida. Krum adorava a garota, e mesmo estando quase sempre ocupado, pelo menos uma vez por semana arranjava um tempo para mandar notícias. Deve ser tão bom ter alguém que se importe desse jeito...

"Quer dizer que ele vai colocar uma aliança nesse dedo, depois de dez meses?" Não imaginava que o bruxo cederia aos costumes trouxas de Hermione tão cedo. "Já estava na hora! Quando ele vem pra cá? Está livre esse sábado, para a visita a Hogsmeade?"

"Está, está sim. Já combinamos tudo!"

"Eu fico de olho em Rony, nem precisa me pedir." Respondi antes que Mione falasse qualquer coisa. "O convívio com essa peste me faz ter certeza de que ele vai armar um escândalo se ver vocês dois juntos, então não se preocupe, não vou deixar ele estragar o momento de vocês. Pelo menos até as seis, que é quando a diversão começa."

"Ah, obrigada Gin! Eu nem sei como agradecer tudo que você está fazendo-"

"Mantenha esse sorriso no rosto. E claro, continue me ensinando as matérias que eu não sei! Assim você já faz o suficiente." Me olhando mais uma vez no espelho, resolvi desistir do cabelo e amarra-lo de qualquer jeito, apenas para tira-lo do rosto. "Bem que a visita podia ser no domingo também. Só um dia, parece tão pouco pra tudo que a turma combina."

"É verdade. Seria ótimo ter todo o fim de semana." E seria ótimo ter mais um dia de final de semana. E seria ótimo, também, ter um namorado para andar de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade, mesmo que fosse as escondidas. "Está pensando em convidar alguém?"

"Nah, só se alguém me convidar. Além de Neville, claro." Se não fosse o início do dia, e eu não estivesse tão controlada quanto agora, com certeza teria gritado com a próxima frase.

"Deveria dar uma chance a ele, Gin." Me contive em dar um sorrisinho, indo até o baú que ficava em frente a cama e enchendo meus braços de livros. "Estudar?"

"Trabalho de História da Magia, Mi. Nos vemos mais tarde?" Disse, já rumando para a porta, querendo acabar com o assunto _Longboton_.

"Claro." E quase caí quando a bruxa me abraçou. "Obrigada mesmo, Gin. Não sei o que seria de mim todos esses meses sem você."

E com um sorriso, Hermione seguiu de volta para seu quarto, e eu, tomando coragem, para o início do longo trabalho.

* * *

_Draco POV_

O domingo não começava do melhor dos jeitos, e isso já me deixava irritado o bastante para esquecer totalmente do dever de Herbologia, que deveria estar apodrecendo dentro de uma das tantas gavetas - planta estúpida.

E estava frio - ou talvez fosse o fato de eu vestir apenas uma boxer e não ter nada me cobrindo. Trasgo loiro maldito, nem ao menos para fazer companhia sem se mover e em silêncio - certeza que era esse barulho desconcertante que saía da sua boca que me acordara - prestava.

Levantei contrariado, indo para o chuveiro tomar um banho quente enquanto pensava em como me livrar de Parkinson. Já sorria só de pensar em várias vantagens de tê-la fora de minha vida por algum tempo: mais horas de sono, menos dor de cabeça, menos desculpas para sumir. Melhor: sem mais nenhuma desculpa para sumir.

Me sequei, jogando qualquer roupa e uma capa limpa por cima do corpo, e já pronto, percebi a bruxa ainda apagada na minha cama. Ela deveria ser surda, ou deve fazer isso para me tirar do sério - já havia perdido a conta das vezes que disse o quanto odeio dormir acompanhado, odeio qualquer respiração perto de mim, qualquer proximidade no momento em que o que eu quero é ficar sozinho. Minha vontade era de arrasta-la pelos cabelos dali.

Bati forte a porta quando saí do quarto, na esperança de que Merlin fosse suficientemente bom para faze-la sair de lá até o fim do dia. Andava rápido pela masmorra, querendo chegar a tempo de pegar o café da manhã no Salão Principal, e querendo arrancar as mechas loiras que insistiam em ficar caindo nos meus olhos - talvez o plano de deixar os cabelos longos como os de Lucius não estivesse dando muito certo. Ou talvez eu não tivesse paciência de deixa-los nos olhos até conseguir amarra-los como meu pai, já pensava no sábado em Hogsmeade para voltar ao corte habitual.

Sentei frente à mesa sonserina à tempo de alcançar um último muffin de abóbora - até que bom, para os padrões da escola. Achei que meu dia fosse começar a ficar prazeiroso quando Marcus resolveu se materializar na minha frente, jogando alguns livros sobre a mesa.

"Você, estudando?" Mas apesar das capas dos livros serem completamente normais para um aluno do sétimo ano, sabia que não eram de matéria de prova alguma.

"Você, acordado às nove da madrugada de um domingo?"

"Pensando na sua proposta, acho que vou mesmo terminar com a Parkinson e te emprestar a bruxa por alguns meses. Fará bem à minha sanidade mental." E como faria.

"E na outra proposta?"

Voltei a procurar um ponto vermelho entre as poucas cabeças presentes no Salão Principal: nada, nem a pobretona, nem os irmãos pobretões.

Mas minha paciencia me renderia bons frutos, precisava pensar nos resultados que aquilo poderia trazer - uma Weasley apaixonada pelo seu pior inimigo. Uma amante de sangue-ruins pronta para jugar tudo por alto com apenas uma palavra.

Eu poderia até mesmo usa-la como presente, na iniciação. Minha paciencia seria eterna após este pensamento.

"De pé, claro."

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Oito horas da noite, e eu finalmente saía da biblioteca naquele domingo, trabalho finalizado depois de muito penar. Cheia de livros, tentava andar o mais rápido possível até o salão comunal grifinório - o que eu mais queria era um banho e minha cama. Trabalho de domingo, isso era tão injusto.

E justo antes de virar o corredor que daria enfim na sala grifinória, uma voz me fez parar. Uma voz conhecida, uma voz que eu, apesar de não querer admitir, esperei ouvir durante todo o dia. Uma voz que não estava exatamente falando coisas que me agradavam.

"Ela é tão feminina, delicada e sabe se comportar, então-" A Mulher Gorda me poupou de ouvir mais algum comentário, fechando o garoto e sua companhia que eu achava ser meu irmão para dentro do salão comunal grifinõrio, enquanto eu virava o corredor.

Feminina. Delicada. Meu exato oposto, tinha que admitir. Suspirei, chutando o ar - hábito considerado um tanto quando masculino, Colin sempre me lembrava: uma dama não saía chutando o nada. Mas que droga, eu poderia ter culpa de minhas manias? Praticamente cresci num lar sem nenhum toque feminino: sete homens e uma mulher que precisava mantê-los na linha se quisesse a casa inteira. Passei meus anos aprendendo como jogar quadribol, como bater, como xingar, em vez de ser instruída na cozinha, nas roupas, ou em qualquer outra coisa de menina.

Não sou delicada, não sou bonita, como eu posso querer que ele se interesse por mim? Duvido até que me veja como garota. Usando essas roupas largadas, sem nenhuma maquiagem, enquanto ela está sempre tão... impecável. E ajudaria dar jeito nestas coisas com estas sardas que odeio no rosto, esse cabelo ondulado que não para no lugar? Com esses modos que não consigo mudar...

_"Outra vez com essa carinha triste, garota Weasley?" _Não, sem comentário da Mulher Gorda hoje Merlin, por favor.

"Cabeça de Dragão."

Minha felicidade aumentava alguns pontos ao ver que nenhum dos integrantes do Trio permanecera no caos que estava aquele salão - sem comentários sobre jogadores russos ou chinesas/japonesas detestáveis, aleluia.

"Ei Gin, senta aqui!" Ouvi Colin me chamando, espremido em um dos sofás bordôs. "Bem, tente sentar aqui. Meio cheio hoje, não?" Meio? Nah, toda Grifinória resolvera passar a noite ali, mas não estava exatamente cheio. O salão comunal poderia ser um pouquinho menos _sala_.

O bruxo acabou saindo do amontoado e fomos até a lareira, acesa graças ao frio que veio junto com a noite. Era outubro ainda, não era para fazer frio daquele jeito, será que Merlin não sabia?

"Raven e Sati não subiram ainda?" Acabamos sentados no chão, em frente ao calor agradável, tentando esquentar mais um pouco. As meninas? Não havia mais visto depois que deixaram a biblioteca, alguns minutos antes - talvez no andar de baixo, jantando. "Nem te vi hoje!"

"História da Magia, tudo que mais gosto para um domingo. Além de uma conversinha de garotas com Hermione, você sabe..."

"Você-sabe-quem?" Ele brincou.

"Você-sabe-quem."

"Até dá pra imaginar: vocês duas, sentadas na cama, vendo roupas, esmaltes, e fofocando sobre garotos, a cara de feliz da bruxa do sexto ano, e sua cara de tédio."

"Na verdade: nós duas, eu pronta para iniciar o martírio de fazer o trabalho, e ela com uma carta nas mãos, saltitante que nem um hipogrifozinho."

"E então, você começou a pensar na vida e coisas mais, que eu vou me ausentar de comentar, e ficou triste." Não dava para negar que ele me conhecia bem. "E aí foi e escreveu no seu caderninho metade da tarde, e por isso está acabando apenas agora o trabalho do Binns."

"E você só sabe que escrevi no meu caderninho, porque deve ter ido fuçar no meu quarto enquanto eu estava fora."

"Se eu pudesse subir, teria feito isso mesmo. E você deixa, então eu leio. É um bom passatempo, e tem textos realmente bons ali. Por que você não faz algum curso de redação, ou alguma coisa do gênero, para desenvolver mais?" Não supri a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Isso pode dar carreira!"

"Ah claro, uma Weasley escritora."

"E o que tem de errado nisso? Pode ter a certeza de que pelo menos um de seus exemplares seria vendido, pois eu seria o primeiro a comprar!" E tive que dar um sorriso verdadeiro - Colin era ótimo, simplesmente. Se fosse uma pessoa do alcance feminino, não teria paz naquele colégio. "Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que eu não falo mentiras pra te deixar feliz! Falo o que acho, e ponto."

"Quer dizer que você realmente acha que meu cabelo é uma juba?" Não podia deixar aquela frase de fora, daquele dia tão raro: Colin Creevey irritado era uma coisa única de se ver.

"Vai começar com essa história de novo?" O bruxo quase bufou. "Por que eu tive mesmo que abrir minha boca naquele dia?"

"Por que seu ex-caso o havia aborrecido além do humanamente possível." Era engraçado lembrar do moreno todo esquentado naquele dia 14 de fevereiro - ele só havia esquecido-se da data, e aquele menino com quem estava havia feito um escândalo! Era demais... para eu não rir.

"Seu cabelo não é uma juba, Gin, e eu o adoro ondulado, bagunçado, trançado, e de qualquer outro jeito que você o deixar." E só porque conhecia bem meu amigo bruxo, que vi que havia algo além daquela frase. "Pode subir até meu quarto comigo?"

"Colin." O que ele andara aprontando? Porque o convite não era apenas um convite: nunca era.

"Gin."

Minha curiosidade não iria me deixar continuar ali sentada, conversando - precisava subir, precisava subir agora, e foi isso que fizemos assim que me levantei. Eu correndo na frente e o puxando pela mão, ele tentando acompanhar o ritmo, fazendo uma cara semi-contrariada.

Enfim em frente ao quarto, Colin abriu a porta, indo direto para sua escrivaninha.

"Eu queria esperar até seu aniversário, mas você sabe que uma vez pronto o presente, eu não tenho essa capacidade." O bruxo havia retirado algo da gaveta, mas era tão pequeno que tinha se escondido por completo em sua mão.

"Colin-"

"Eu sei que você odeia o seu cabelo, e eu vejo o jeito que olha para os _oh tão lisos cabelos de Hogwarts_." ele começou, logo emendando um aviso. "Gi, eu não estou dizendo que você não é bonita, longe disso. E eu quero reforçar uma coisa que você muito bem sabe: beleza não é tudo. Não adianta ser uma Pansy Parkinson da vida, linda por fora com um péssimo caráter. Apesar da beleza, vamos concordar, nem mesmo o namorado idiota dela consegue aturar a garota por mais de cinco minutos! Já você, todos que realmente te conhecem adoram passar o tempo ao seu lado. Você me entende?"

Ah, Collin...

"Claro que entendo, mas-"

"Não, me deixe terminar." Ele me interrompeu. "Você vai encontrar o seu príncipe, ou o seu príncipe finalmente vai te encontrar, mas não precisa necessariamente mudar para isso. Pode ajuda, claro, mas... Se mudar pequenas coisas em você com certeza vai ser mais feminina do que Parvati e Patil juntas. Mas Gin, como você realmente é, não esqueça. Como você realmente é, aqui." Terminou, apontando para a cabeça, enquanto sua outra mão se abria, me entregando um pequeno frasco de um líquido arroxeado.

Isso era o que eu estava pensando?

"Parabéns, muito adiantado, Gin. Espero que goste da poção."

* * *

**N.A.: **Fiquei com uma dó de apagar as reviews, que vou repostar tudo aqui mesmo! Lizzie, thanks pelo comentário, espero que a fic melhore agora reescrita, e que o Draco continue do jeito que você gosta! Roh, nãoooo, não lê a de antes, tem uns erros grotescos, dá até vergonha... eu era tãooooo nova, saudade desses tempos de piazinha. Mari, jaja ela volta inteira para o ar, parou em que chap? Thaty, que filme? Nete, vc não me deixou o email...

Gente, obrigado a todos que estão lendo, e assim que terminar isso, começo entre amor e a guerra de novo!

Um grande beijo!


	3. Quem é essa garota?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

_Quem é essa garota?_

* * *

_Segunda, 2 de outubro._

_Ginevra POV_

O quarto ainda estava escuro quando coloquei os pés fora da cama - Ravens e Sati estavam num sono pesado às cinco e meia da manhã, e por isso, tomei todo o cuidado para ir o mais silenciosa possível até o banheiro. Como tinha conseguido acordar àquela hora? Sim, sim, ansiedade para ver qual fora o resultado da poção, claro - Colin seria idolatrado até seu último dia na Terra.

Luz acesa, porta fechada e um espelho na minha frente, e quase gritei quando vi os fios antes quase cacheados num liso de dar inveja em Chang. Liso, completamente liso, não imaginava que meu cabelo fosse ficar tão bonito liso daquele jeito - parecia tão maior sem as curvas! E com certeza Colin colocara algo a mais naquela poção, meu cabelo não brilhava assim horas atrás, não mesmo.

"Liso, liso!" Quase saltitava pelo banheiro - era ridículo o grau da felicidade.

Olhei para a saia do uniforme que não usava há tempos, que descansava sobre a bancada da pia, junto de minha melhor capa. Sem medo da saia, Gin.

Vamos lá, cabelo - corte. Tirei a varinha do bolso do pijama e imitei alguns gestos que mamãe fazia ao cortar ela mesma seu cabelo, rezando para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Ok, cabelos até que bem cortados, um pouco além dos meus ombros. Até agora, Merlin estava ao meu lado.

Ok, agora unhas. Cortadas, ok, lixadas, ok. Esmalte, nops. Vermelho seria demais, com certeza - usaria o segundo presentinho do amigo em outra ocasião, ainda mais porque as aulas de Herbologia acabariam com qualquer cor que colocasse naquela semana.

Maquiagem. Mon Dieu, poderia pular essa parte?

"Ginevra, você é uma bruxa ou o que?" Apenas pegar a varinha e imitar os movimentos, apenas isso, era boa nisso, nem precisava ser ao modo trouxa. Levante, balance, levante e... ok, base, batom e máscara já era o suficiente. Talvez uma sombra clara e...

Pronto.

* * *

Segunda-feira era o pior dia na opinião da maioria dos alunos, tanto trouxas como bruxos. No entanto, para grifinórios e sonserinos do sexto ano, segunda-feira era o dia mais horrível e torturante da semana. Não havia uma aula, durante todo aquele período, em que uma casa não tivesse a companhia da outra.

Então, a mesa sonserina já trocava olhares nada amigáveis com a mesa grifinória no café da manhã, quando entrei no Salão Principal. Quando entrei, depois de ficar por quase dez minutos escondida num canto do corredor, pensando em como iriam reagir - em como ele iria reagir. Eu estava diferente, fato, mas estava suficientemente mudada? Uma saia, um pouco de maquiagem e um cabelo liso fariam alguma diferença, no final?

Ao me decidir que não podia simplesmente ficar pensando daquele jeito negativo, dei o primeiro passo - percebi os olhares entre as casas rivais -, assim como percebi alguns olhares parando em mim. Apressei o passo, inconcientemente, e logo estava no lugar habitual - mas maldito seja, onde havia se enfiado Colin? Respira, Ginevra, respira. Um passo, dois passos, três passos, senta. Cumprimente a todos na mesa e finja que várias pessoas não estão olhando para você. Era tão engraçado, com certeza mais da metade destas pessoas que me encaravam não devem ter trocado nem ao menos alguma palavra comigo, em toda minha existência em Hogwarts.

"Bom dia." Um bolinho.

"Bom dia Ginny. Ah, o corpo docente dessa escola deve se divertir tornando a vida dos alunos um inferno..." meu irmão reclamava, acabando com mais uma torrada.

"Os outros professores eu não sei, mas Snape..." o moreno de óculos também parecia não estar muito contente com os horários de segunda - reclamava entre uma página e outra do Profeta Diário.

Me atrevi a olhar ao meu redor depois de um gole de suco, e não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou triste por, dos três, ter apenas Hermione me encarando boquiaberta. Coloquei alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha - ainda estranhava um pouco o cabelo bem mais curto do que era acostumada -, e tentei dar meu melhor sorriso a bruxa.

"Mione, pode me passar as torradas?" e houve o silêncio naquela parte da mesa grifinória, fazendo minha voz parecer alta demais.

E então houve caos. Quando Ronald Weasley estava encarando a algo vermelho como um pimentão, boa coisa não era.

"Ron-" Oh Merlin, por que ele não podia ser menos temperamental e superprotetivo?

"O que você fez com o seu cabelo?" Metódico, não pude deixar de pensar. Por um segundo, desejei saber qual seria a reação dele se Hermione adotasse meu corte. "E a saia, por Merlin Ginevra, essa saia era mais comprida!" Consegui ouvir um comentário sobre minhas pernas serem bonitas e vi meu irmão lançar um olhar fuzilador a um garoto corvinal.

"Rony, me deixe-"

"Explicar? Tudo isso, e explica agora, você acha que eu quero a população masculina inteira de Hogwarts dando em cima de você? Acha que não tenho nada mais para fazer do que bater em cada macho dessa maldita sala?" Podia sentir minha face ficando perto da tonalidade da do meu irmão - será que ele não podia calar a boca, ao invés de fazer cada vez mais pessoas olharem para minha direção? "Quem foi que fez isso com você? Minha irmãzinha-"

"Eu não sou mais uma menininha Ronald, mas que droga!" Será que Hermione não via que eu precisava de uma ajudinha, não poderia ela falar alguma coisa ao invés de continuar a me olhar surpresa, sem abrir a boca? E será que Harry não podia desgrudar os malditos olhos do maldito jornal?

"Mas pra mim é! Você não tem o costume de mudar tanto de um dia para o outro e quase me fazer infartar! Tem que ter um motivo, alguma coisa-"

"Sua irmã não tem o direito de mudar um pouco, Ronald?" Ave Colin - já era tempo.

"Creevey, você-"

"Creevey, eu o que? Creevey, não se meta?" E o bruxo sentou-se entre nós, colocando seus óculos de leitura como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e despreocupadamente abriu seu livro de poções, parecendo terminar de fazer algumas anotações em uma página.

"Exato! Você-" E vi mais uma vez Ronald ser interrompido, e completamente ignorado, pelo bruxo mais novo.

"Gin, você está linda! Não fossem minhas preferências, faria Hogwarts inteira parar de olhar para você agora - no entanto, você é uma bruxa completamente descompromissada, e o que é bonito deve ser observado."

Silêncio. Quando enfim me atrevi a subir os olhos, encontrei meu irmão com a mesma cara surpresa de Hermione, olhando para Colin - sim, Creevey tinha mais coragem do que muitos bruxos daquele recinto.

"Ronald, pode me passar o açúcar?" Mais coragem, e mais descaradamento do que todo o salão junto, talvez.

E meu irmão passou o açúcar, ainda de boca aberta, sem condição de falar alguma coisa. Hermione havia voltado sua atenção para algum livro, após me lançar um olhar '_conversamos depois'_, e Colin colocava mais um bolinho no meu prato. E foi nesse momento, onde tudo voltou quase ao normal, que a única pessoa que eu esperava que reparasse, finalmente desviou a atenção do Profeta para mim - e quando meus olhos encontraram aqueles verdes, me forcei a não corar ainda mais.

"Bom dia Ginny."

"Bom dia."

"Rony não disse nada por ser seu irmão cimento," pude quase ouvir um rugido do ruivo. "Mas você está muito bonita."

Senti o cotovelo de Colin cutucar minhas costelas, e soube que ele estava se vangloriando internamente pela poção que fez. E Creevey estava no seu direito - podia vangloriar-se o quanto quisesse, o meu pequeno fabricante de milagres. O sorriso que estava estampado no meu rosto esta ali única e exclusivamente pelas pequenas mudanças que ele me proporcionara.

"Obrigada, Harry."

* * *

_Draco POV_

Mas que _merda_. _Merda, merda, merda_. Não sobravam nem mesmo alguns minutos para um banho - joguei a primeira capa sobre minhas rescém-vestidas roupas, agarrei os livros sobre meu báu, esperando que fossem os corretos, e saí correndo do quarto, não querendo nem mesmo ver o desastre que estava. Feitiços, não chegara na hora em nenhuma aula de Feitiços naquele sexto ano, ainda, e já estávamos em outubro.

Meu mau humor só aumentou quando me lembrei com quem os sonserinos dividiam as aulas de segunda - todas elas.

Ah, Merlin, maldito sinal que me informava sobre meu atraso. Merda!

"O que foi, gostam da segunda feira, por acaso?" Quase gritei para duas alunas corvinais que me olharam feio quando passei por elas - xingando. "Não deveriam estar na droga da aula, também?"

Vi de longe a porta da aula de Flitwik se fechar - argh, menos vinte pontos para sonserina, logo de manhã. Logo por minha culpa.

E é para se ter algum ânimo começando o dia desse jeito...

* * *

Ginevra POV

E na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas do quinto ano, segunda aula do dia, tanto os grifinórios quanto os Lufa-lufas pareciam ter interesse comum num assunto que estava longe de ser a matéria - eu. Já era a quarta vez que o professor Lupin chamava a atenção de Colin Creevey, que jurava pela décima vez à mesma aluna grifinória não saber nada sobre como eu alisei meu cabelo da noite para o dia, e talvez a décima que sua mão fez ccontato com alguma cabeça masculina desatenta, geralmente com os olhos grudados na minha pessoa.

"Se vocês dois continuarem assim, vou ser obrigado a tirar pontos!" o professor advertiu, sua voz sempre calma já não mais tão tranqüila naquele dia. Merlin me salve, será que não poderiam esquecer de mim por apenas um minuto? Justo na aula que eu precisava prestar mais atenção, como conseguir me concentrar quando nem mesmo Lupin estava conseguindo, tamanha desatenção da sala? Só espero que não acabe sobrando para mim...

Ouvi um suspiro vindo de trás de mim - Colin deitava a cabeça na carteira, depois de me dar um cutucão na cabeça.

"Gi, por que estão sugerindo que _eu _fiz a poção pra você?" o bruxo perguntou, baixo. Ótima pergunta, resposta: menor idéia.

Ou talvez não fosse tão difícil deduzir o meu provedor. Todos sabiam que não era eu quem conseguiria fazer a poção. Que Hermione, apesar de conseguir fazer, não perderia seu tempo. Que ela era cara demais para eu poder comprar, e que eu, com todo o meu orgulho, nunca pediria dinheiro emprestado para isso. Ou seja, Colin, um ótimo aluno em Poções, que se interessava por assuntos, digamos, de beleza e moda, era a melhor opção.

"Eu não abri minha boca, eu juro! Mal tive tempo para falar com alguém Col, você viu!"

"Demorou um mês inteiro pra acabar de preparar a poção, sabia? Imagina se a população feminina inteira de Hogwarts quiser, eu vou passar minha vida inteira e mais um pouco preparando poções de alisamento!" O barulho que veio a seguir com certeza era o dele batendo a cabeça na carteira de madeira.

"É só dizer que não faz e pronto!"

"Eu, dizendo não para uma garota?"

"Você pode começar a cobrar por elas." Respondi, abafando uma risada.

"Gin, isso não é engraçado. É desesperador."

Mais vinte minutos, e a aula teve fim. Nunca vi Colin se levantar e sair tão rápido de uma sala, seguido por algumas grifinórias, que provavelmente queria ainda arrancar dele uma confissão. Por um momento fiquei com um certo peso na consciência, mas apenas por um momento - no seguinte, arrumava com calma meu material, ainda espalhado sobre minha mesa. Livro, livro, caderno, tinta e pluma... bilhete?

_Quer ir para Hogsmeade **comigo **semana que vem? - Finn. _Finn? Finn, o moreno alto que todas as meninas do quarto ano paqueravam? Amassei o pedaço de papel, o jogando dentro da mochila com as outras coisas ao ver Remus Lupin se aproximando da minha carteira, uma expressão mais suave do que antes em seu rosto.

"Senhorita Weasley, de todos os dias para você fazer esse feitiço, poção, ou seja lá o que for, no seu cabelo, tinha que ser justo um dia antes da minha aula?" Meu rosto queimava novamente. "Não é exatamente agradável ter tantos alunos desatentos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Professor Lupin, juro que não era esta a intenção. O que acontece é que, bem..." Na verdade, era esta sim a intenção, só não com metade daquela classe.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só espero que na quarta feira a classe esteja mais atenta, para o bem de nossa futura prova." Não era somente ele que esperava aquilo. "Principalmente alguns garotos do fundo que até agora estão olhando para você." E vi três grifinórios saírem rapidamente da sala, segundos depois de Remus direcionar o olhar para eles. "Algum motivo para essa mudança repentina? Algum garoto?"

"Talvez." Claro que sim. "Mas também queria mudar por mim." Dei um sorriso tímido e me levantei, colocando uma das alças da mochila nas costas.

"Bem, acho melhor apressar-se se não quiser acabar atrasada para a aula do professor Binns, Ginevra. Consegue chegar na aula dele em," Lupin olhou para o relógio antigo pendurado logo acima da porta. "cinco minutos?"

"Cinco minutos?"

Ah, tempo estúpido!

* * *

_Draco POV_

Já faziam quinte minutos que estava na frente daquela porta, e nada: saíram sonserinas, muitas notando a ausência de Parkinson e me dando um sorriso convidativo, saíram grifinórias que mal olharam na minha cara, e nada de sair um ponto ruivo de dentro daquela sala.

Havia entrado na aula de Feitiços e por milagre, não perdera nenhum ponto pelos segundos atrasado - no entanto, minha vontade de estar na aula de História da Magia não era das maiores, e não pensei nem duas vezes antes de decidir faltar, e colocar mais em ordem tudo que tinha que fazer durante aquela semana, em relação àquela aposta. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente descobri onde os quinto-anistas grifinórios tinham aula naquela manhã, e me coloquei frente a sala para avaliar ao menos o que precisaria aturar ao meu lado por uma semana - tendo plena consciência do quanto teria que correr para chegar à tempo na aula de Poções.

E nada, nem sinal, Weslette sumira do mapa durante todo o domingo, e parece que hoje também. Se eu não quisesse encontra-la, estaria esbarrando nela pelo menos uma vez a cada hora, certeza. Cinco minutos depois, um grupo de grifinórios que pareciam ser os últimoss saíam da sala - e nada da cabeça de fogo. Maldita seja a pobretona, e malditas sejam as aulas de segunda feira.

E maldita, maldita seja Parkinson, que resolvera aparecer logo agora e grudar no meu braço.

"Drake!" A afastei, libertando meu braço e quase a derrubando no processo. Por que Merlin nunca, nenum dia, poderia ficar do meu lado? E por que esta bruxa não conseguia ver que eu não queria me agarrar com ela no meio de um corredor?

"Pansy, que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? Jurava que você era para estar na aula de Poções, agora."

"Ah, só eu?" Ah, sério que agora você resolveu pensar, Parkinson? "Porque eu jurava que _nós _tínhamos a mesma aula agora, agora e durante o resto do dia. E o que você faz na frente dessa sala? Esqueceu que hoje não tem aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ? Ou por acaso está esperando alguma garota?"

Tudo o que me faltava, oh Merlin.

"Ah, não tem é?" Ao menos eu tentei, mas aparentemente não consegui enganar a sonserina, e nem faze-la se calar. A jovem simplesmente não conseguia ser burra quando eu precisava que ela fosse.

"Não, e você sabe muito bem disso! Você já sabe o horário de todos os dias!"

"Não posso ter me enganado?"

"Malfoys não se enganam, pode inventar uma desculpa melhor!" Ao menos a sonserina era boa para meu ego. "Porque se eu descobrir que você está esperando uma garota aqui, _Draco Victorio Malfoy_, eu armo um escândalo." Ah, então era assim?

"Escute, quem ameaça pessoas aqui sou eu. Eu não estou esperando ninguém. E você já está armando um escândalo."

"Porque você me dá motivo!" Muitas vezes, eu desejava saber por que esta maldita bruxa não podia ser bruxo, para eu aliviar todo meu estresse nela semanalmente. No entando, se tal fato tivesse ocorrido, não haveria também metade de todo meu estresse. "Pansy, por que você não vai beijar um trasgo?"

"E por que alguém iria querer beijar... ah, entendi."

"Ótimo. Você já reparou nos absurdos que me fala?" Quando a olhei nos olhos pela primeira vez, já sabia que, apesar de tudo, ela acabaria acreditando naquela primeira história - simplesmente porque seria a única que ela teria para acreditar. "Pansy, eu acordei atrasado. Devo ter olhado o horário de amanhã, isso sempre acontece nas segundas! Só que dessa vez nem reparei, estava muito cansado, mal dormi na noite passada graças à você e a sua tagarelice! Parece que não me conhece!" Realmente. "Por que eu mentiria pra você?" Por que eu não mentiria, se era tão fácil? "Melhor, por que eu estaria esperando por alguma sonserina do quinto ano, ou melhor, por alguma grifinória, céus, _quem é essa garota?"_

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

E apesar de sair correndo da aula do professor Lupin, mesmo com toda a minha pressa, não consegui deixar de prestar atenção num comentário vindo de um bruxo parado ao lado da porta - bem, era uma voz masculina, porque para ver quem realmente era não sobrou tempo.

"Céus, quem é essa garota?"

E sorri, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez naquele dia - era o primeiro comentário que houvia, que não incluía a palavra _peitos_, nem _pernas_, muito menos _cabelo _ou _Harry Potter_. Quando poderia imaginar que um comentário desses poderia vir de um sonserino? Quando eu sonharia que ele vinha, na verdade, de um Malfoy?

* * *

**N.A:** Acho que ainda não mudou muita coisa. Adicionei um detalhezinho aqui, outro ali... e aí, como está? Thanks pelas reviews, e a todos que vão acompanhar a fic 'reescrita'. Espero que consiga retirar a maioria dos erros, pelo menos! Beijinhos!


	4. Weasley?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

_Weasley?_

* * *

_Terça, 3 de outubro._

"Isso é horrível. Muito horrível."

"Péssimo."

Os estudantes não pareciam muito animados no começo daquele dia. Ok, os estudantes não estavam nem um pouco animados no começo daquele dia, e provavelmente não ficariam no resto dele, incluindo eu. Em Hogwarts era lei: nunca nenhum aluno grifinório tinha muita disposição para aturar uma dobradinha com Snape, ainda mais nas duas primeiras aulas do dia - o ânimo não melhorava quando sabiam que a próxima aula era dividida com uma sala sonserina. Era quase cômico: de cabeça baixa, os alunos do quinto ano andavam pelas masmorras como se estivessem a caminho da morte.

"Merlin, ele podia adiar a aula pelo menos uma vez na vida! Faltar, sabe, ser engolido por um trasgo, não ter vontade de ver grifinórios, desaparecer, ficar doente, quebrar o pé, qualquer coisa." ouvia Colin reclamar, um pouco à minha frente, para Sati. "Mas não, em todos os anos que estudei aqui, nunca perdi uma única aula de Poções! E não foi por falta de vontade! Amaldiçoado seja, o psicopata que programou um horário tão ruim logo para uma terça feira."

"Pelo menos hoje tem Animagia à tarde."

"Gin, quem faz Animagia sempre tem Animagia à tarde." Então Animagia era um ponto positivo de todos os dias, ué.

Entramos quietos na sala, como todos os alunos faziam. Por ali, todos sempre tinham que estar atentos para não perder nenhum ponto para suas casas - a não ser, claro, que você fosse sonserino. Então, essa era uma tarefa difícil se o estudante fosse um corvinal ou um lufa-lufa, e completamente impossível se o aluno em questão fosse um grifinório. O professor de Poções tinha uma paixão, uma tara doentia, por tirar pontos desta última casa. Bom, um pensamento otimosta: pelo menos nas terças não dividíamos aquela matéria com o quinto ano sonserino.

Enquanto esperava o professor chegar, folheava meu livro de Animagia, como seria a aula daquele dia? Era minha matéria favorita desde que fora implantada ano passado como extracurricular, sem dúvida. Todos os dias da semana, no período vespertino, uma aula era realizada com a classe, que no total não passava de quinze alunos - apenas uma hora por dia. Claro, as melhores aulas eram as mais curtas.

"Não sei porque você não se inscreveu." Disse, enquanto fazia uma pequena anotação no final de uma das páginas. "É bem melhor do que Dragões ou Duelos."

"Já ouvi cada coisa sobre Animagia que nem me arrisco."

"Não tem que se preocupar com o que ouve se for realmente bom."

"E quem disse que eu seria bom? Além do mais, tem que aprender Latim. Eu até tentei, no terceiro ano, mas sou péssimo para aprender línguas, você sabe."

"É preguiçoso, isso sim!"

"Ah Ginny, não enche!"

Enquanto Colin virou-se para o lado com a intenção de conversar com Leon, continuei a folhear meu livro, lendo algumas das partes mais interessantes. Já estava nos capítulos que só aprenderia no final do ano, e era triste saber que não havia muita prática naquele primeiro semestre de aula - a parte mais interessante. Em qual animal me transformaria no final daquele curso? Eu iria morrer de curiosidade... até o sétimo ano? Que injusto.

Era um milagre Snape ainda não estar na sala - ou talvez, nós que estivéssemos ali antes do horário -, então voltei minha atenção para o livro de Animagia, fazendo uma anotação e outra no fim de algumas páginas. Mas uma voz irritante me impediu de continuar atenta ao que fazia - não fazia idéia de quem era aquela voz, mas ao ouvir meu nome na conversa, não tive como não prestar atenção.

"É claro, você ainda tem dúvida? Ela só quer chamar a atenção!"

"Bem, se quer isso já está conseguindo! Quis a cabeça dessa pobrezinha quando vi James a despindo com os olhos ontem na hora do almoço! Na minha frente, pode uma coisa dessas?"

"Agora ela deve estar se achando a melhor da escola, com certeza. Coisa que ela não é, nunca foi, e nunca será, vamos concordar. Devia ter continuado com aquele cabelo de palha e roupas masculinas."

"Vamos concordar, nem precisamos nos preocupar muito com isso. O jeito ainda deve ser igual, uma coisa tão não feminina. Pode chamar a atenção, mas com certeza não consegue conquistar nem uma libelulazinha com aquelas atitudes sem classe. E não se preocupe que ela não rouba o seu namorado nem em um milhão de anos! Além de você ser muito melhor que ela, a ruivinha só tem olhos para o Harry Potter, esqueceu?"

E tive que cerrar os punhos para não tomar uma atitude realmente masculina já na primeira aula. Quem elas achavam que eram para falar de mim daquele jeito? Nem mesmo me conheciam! Malditas!

Argh... Se eu sou assim tão masculina, o que adiantou mudar então? Ah, às vezes daria tudo para ser tão feminina e refinada como Parvati, ou Lilá. Os garotos praticamente babam por elas, e elas só precisam fazer um simples movimento para conseguirem isso. Colin falou que eu tenho apenas que mudar alguns pequenos hábitos, mas é tão difícil...

Nem percebi o pequeno tumulto que havia se criado na sala - só percebi que algo acontecia quando uma mão fechou meu livro.

"Ginevra!" Colin. Ele estava feliz demais para uma aula de Poções. "Snape, Merlin atendeu nossas preces, ele não vai poder dar aula hoje sabe lá porquê." O moreno sorria abertamente. "Liberdade, por duas horas!"

"Sério?" Até tentei recuperar meu ânimo com a notícia - duas horas, conseguiria colocar várias coisas em dia - mas foi inútil. Naquele dia, meu humor já estava lesado.

* * *

A biblioteca, como sempre, jazia extremamente quieta. Um lugar perfeito para dormir, com apenas eu presente, sem a menor vontade de ir para a próxima aula, e um livro com uma capa macia demais fechado na minha frente. A aula de Animagia se tornava cada vez menos atrativa naquela terça, e minha fome menor - tanto que não ir almoçar e dormir um pouco se tornava uma ótima idéia.

Mas claro que alguém precisava interromper meus planos, quando estava prestes a me levantar.

"Finalmente consegui te achar! Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem, mas não te via em canto nenhum!" a garota mais velha tinha o mesmo sorriso radiante de sempre enquanto andava em direção à mesa que eu ocupava.

"Com certeza você não tentou a biblioteca, passei o resto do dia escondida aqui depois da aula de Latim." Quase colocando um saco na cabeça, para tentar evitar os olhares. "Ontem os alunos estavam insuportáveis, eu mudo um pouco e todos me enchem. Uma garota não pode alisar o cabelo nessa escola e ser deixada em paz?"

"Eu não te enchi." A bruxa sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado. "E você não mudou só um pouco." Eu sei. E você não achou tempo pra me encher. E se eu mudei um pouco ou muito é problema meu. "Mas ficou legal, tem muita gente comentando positivamente sobre sua aparência no sexto ano. Garotos, a maioria."

"Bem, se garotas comentassem assim sobre a minha aparência seria no mínimo estranho. Elas só conseguem comentar o quanto meu cabelo está seboso, ou como Josh, David ou qualquer outro bruxo estúpido ficou olhando para mim." E como Harry Potter ainda não tem olhos para mim, e eu, só tenho para ele.

"Horário vago?" Ela com certeza iria me dar aquele olhar reprovador com minha resposta.

"Na verdade, verdade, não." Sim, o olhar. "Agora eu teria Latim, mas me dei ao luxo de faltar hoje." Que eu completamente ignorei. "Já estou adiantada nas lições, bem mais do que o resto da classe. Além do mais estou exausta, não preguei o olho na noite passada, na classe eu só iria atrapalhar. Ia deitar a cabeça agora mesmo, mas já que você chegou... Conte-me as novidades! Mais alguma carta depois da de domingo?" Vamos desviar o assunto de minha pessoa, que por hoje, já bastava.

"Não, não, também nem precisa, aquela carta valeu pela semana inteira. E só de pensar que eu finalmente vou revê-lo, depois de um mês inteiro longe..."

"Sentindo muita saudade do namorado?"

"Você nem imagina quanta saudade! Quando arranjar alguém para amar vai saber como é horrível ficar separado dessa pessoa." Alguém para amar... eu já tinha alguém para amar. Eu sabia o quanto era torturante. "Céus, é torturante! Pior do que uma semana inteira de aula com Snape!"

Ambas ouvimos o pedido grosseiro de silêncio de Madame Pince: Hermione, empolgada, por um amor. Aquilo era algo quase engraçado de se ver, a garota, tão estudiosa, apaixonada.

"Então deve ser realmente horrível. Para aturar esse aí..."

"Eu o amo, Gina." a jovem disse com olhos sonhadores. Apenas balancei a cabeça, dando um sorriso amarelo. Amor.

Mas era tão estranho, às vezes. A jovem bruxa estava apaixonada por Krum, sim, mas tantas vezes parecia dar esperanças a Rony, que aparentava ficar mais apaixonado a cada dia. 'Eu só gosto dele como amigo! Trato Harry assim também.' Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquela frase em setembro.

"Hermione, você sabe que tem que falar isso pro meu irmão." disse, séria. "Pode ter certeza de uma coisa: se ele descobrir esse seu relacionamento apenas no dia da visita, se descobrir que você não falou isso pra ele desde o começo desse ano letivo, acho que Rony não olha mais na sua cara. É sério, dessa vez ele não olha mais mesmo. Você conhece bem o temperamento." Você sabe o quanto ele está apaixonado.

E a morena suspirou, afundando a cara nos tantos livros espalhados pela mesa. Tive que conter o riso ao ver a frustração da garota.

"Eu não quero perder a amizade dele. Mas não quero que ele me peça para escolher entre ele e Victor, e eu sei que ele vai fazer isso quando souber, Gin! Não quero perder a amizade de Ron, não mesmo, mas não quero te que escolher - sabe que vou optar por quem não me faça ter esta escolha."

"Eu sei que ele vai fazer isso, e eu sei o quanto isso é injusto. Mas Mione, ele te ama, isso eu sei. Lembra do quarto ano de vocês, quando ele te viu com Krum no baile? Ele quase surtou no meio do salão! Rony te adora, te venera,"

"E eu preciso ama-lo por causa disso? Quero dizer,"

"Não gosta dele, nem um pouco?" Mais uma reclamação da bibliotecária pelo barulho. "Não estou dizendo para você largar Victor, não, eu nunca faria isso na sua situação. Só arranje um tempo pra falar com o meu irmão, sério. É horrível ver ele mofando pelos cantos por causa de uma garota. E olha que ele ainda nem sabe que você não está mais disponível."

"Ah Gina, eu sei! Acha por acaso que eu gosto de ver um dos meus melhores amigos sofrendo?"

"Eu sei que não." Eu _espero _que não. Ele pode ser o ser masculino mais chato de todo o mundo mágico, mas ainda assim, é meu irmão.

"Vou arranjar um tempo para falar com ele, juro. Talvez fale até amanhã, nas quartas as aulas sempre são poucas, e o humor dele, sempre melhor. Não se preocupe."

"Eu tento não me preocupar com esse aí, mas você sabe como o Roniquinho é."

Um sinal interrompeu nossa conversa.

"Almoço, e Animagia, nessa aula eu vou." Me levantei, juntando os inúmeros livros que tinha em cima da mesa - certeza que aquilo tudo não caberia na mochila. "Você devia ter se inscrito."

"Gostaria, mas é no mesmo horário de Poções Avançada. Não tinha como."

"Vai ficar aí?" Perguntei, já jogando a mochila nas costas.

"Combinei de estudar com os garotos. Com Snape doente, ou seja lá o motivo da falta, tenho duas aulas vagas, e Harry está precisando de ajuda em Poções. Assim eu vejo a matéria e também me adianto um pouco."

"Até mais tard então, Mi. Fale com Rony!"

E saí da biblioteca, não deixando de notar a nova presença em uma das cadeiras mais à frente: um sonserino, loiro, sexto-anista, que tinha os olhos grudados em mim. Quem era ele mesmo? E, até um sonserino agora, Merlin, tenha dó!

* * *

_Draco POV_

Estava chovendo naquela tarde. Estava chovendo forte. E mesmo assim, o treino de quadribol do time sonserino não fora cancelado, para minha felicidade. E esse maldito capitão tem coragem de dizer que isso é uma simples chuva? Isso é uma tempestade! Como é que o babaca do Flint quer que a gente jogue com esse vento? E cadê a merda do pomo?

"Montague, droga, presta atenção na merda da goles! Se essa bola passar por esse aro de novo eu faço você engolir ela!" Ouvia o capitão gritar insanamente com os jogadores - porque na chuva que estava, ver algum deles era quase uma tarefa impossível. "E Malfoy, apressa a merda dessa vassoura! Tá querendo pegar esse pomo estúpido nessa velocidade?" Merlin me dá paciência. "E tira esse cabelo da cara, porra!" Muita paciência, ou vou azara-lo até a próxima geração.

"Flint, cala a boca!"

Mas já deveria ter me acostumado: era assim a grande maioria dos treinos da Sonserina. Todos gritavam com todos, e quase sempre, no final, pelo menos dois jogadores acabavam quebrados depois de uma briga. Aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica num começo de semana, ou talvez, aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica mesmo.

Por que esse idiota não vem tentar achar o pomo? Babaca. Duvido enxergar algo com esse monte de água caindo na frente.

"Finnigan, se mais uma porra de balaço raspar na minha orelha, eu te mato!" Era pedir demais um pouco de competência por parte dos batedores? O que esses imbecis estavam fazendo, afinal?

"Anderson, se o balaço pegar mais uma vez no apanhador eu _**quebro você **_seu inútil! E Malfoy, vê se abre o olho! E **_apressa _**a maldita vassoura!"

Eu até que estava calmo naquela tarde, bem calmo para um sonserino que passou quase a metade da manhã ao lado de grifinórios. Mas as reclamações de Marcos estavam começando a acabar com todo meu estoque de paciência do dia, e cada palavra que ele falava mais vontade eu tinha de faze-lo descer da vasosura, à cem metros do chão mesmo.

Quando Flint mandou ir mais rápido pela quinta vez, foi meu limite: faze-lo descer da nimbus no meio do ar não era uma das melhores idéias, então o melhor a fazer foi voltar ao solo, largar minha vassoura no meio do campo e rumar para o vestiário. Mas é claro que o filho da mãe iria continuar falando, mesmo comigo já fora do campo.

"Malfoy, o que você acha que está fazendo?" Eu teria que soletrar para ele, _'cala a boca'_? "Ei, você acha que vai sair do treino assim?" Vi Flint descendo da vassoura, já no campo, pensando em correr até minha direção. "Escuta aqui seu revoltado, nós temos um jogo antes do fim do mês!" Mas a corrida ficou apenas no pensamento, talvez pelo meu rosto nada amigável.

"Marcos, vem falar comigo outra vez depois de enfiar essa cabeça num caldeirão cheio de gelo! E a droga do jogo é daqui a trinta e sete dias, sua anta, ou seja, mês que vem! E só pra terminar, é uma partida contra a Lufa-Lufa! Dá pra perder da Lufa-Lufa? Nós nunca perdemos de Lufa-lufas! E eu não vou nem dizer que é o revoltado aqui!" E saí bufando até o vestiário, o capitão do time voltando para o ar não muito diferente.

* * *

Nada melhor do que um banho com a água bem quente, depois de uma chuva daquelas - era ridículo ter que treinar quase congelando debaixo de toda aquela água. Me troquei apressado, e já rumava para fora do campo com objetivo de enfim achar a Weaslette, quando encontrei Zabini parado na saída. Ele dispensava uma garota morena de cabelos curtos, e já caminhava em minha direção.

"Cansado?"

"Muito."

"Flint estressou bastante com o time?" Nem precisei responder. "É, acho que estressou."

"Nesses últimos dias eu não sei o que é pior: aturar o Flint, aturar a Parkinson, ou aturar aquele bando de grifinórios estúpidos durante as aulas."

"Você está ficando perto demais de Marcos, já está começando a reclamar feito ele. Cuide para não começar a pensar igual também."

"Não fala que eu tenho semelhança com esse trasgo nem brincando. Louco."

"Problemático."

Ainda garoava lá fora, mas nada comparada a chuva de antes. Caminhávamos em direção ao castelo, eu ouvindo o bruxo puro-sangue à minha frente reclamar sobre as aulas do dia. Blaise era um típico sonserino, achava que Hogwarts devia mudar os professores, colocando bruxos com novos métodos de ensino, pois a maioria dos professores de agora só sabiam fazer uma coisa: tornar as aulas um tédio total.

"Pelo menos Animagia foi aturável hoje. Acho que estamos a poucos passos de descobrir o tipo do animal em que _provavelmente _iremos nos transmutar. Se bem que pelo que eu li, o teste pode dar um animal, e na hora da transformação ele pode ser outro completamente diferente."

"Zabini, você ainda tem dúvida do seu?" Blaise me lançou um olhar irritado. "Se a aula é tão tediante, por que a atende?"

"Malfoy, ser um animago é sempre vantagem, esqueceu disso?"

"Não se você for uma cobra."

"Quieto furão. Quem é você para falar?"

Apenas dei risada, não me incomodando mais com o animal que Blaise sempre dizia ser o meu em Animagia. Não iria fazer aquela matéria mesmo, Oclumência se mostrava muito mais benéfico - afinal, não adianta de nada se fingir de gato com alguém que poderia entrar na sua mente ao seu lado.

"E quem era essa garota que você mandava embora?"

"Provavelmente mais uma corvinal apaixonada pela minha beleza e cara de inteligente, nem cheguei a guardar o nome. Mais uma para a lista das dispensadas educadamente por serem, bem," Um suspiro. "Garota."

"Não sabe o que está perdendo."

"Ao contrário, sei muito bem o que estou perdendo. E agradeço à minha aversão por menores dores de cabeça, gastos - não que tenha que me preocupar com isso -, entre tantas outras coisas."

Era tão engraçado, Blaise era tão masculino: nenhuma garota nem sonhava com as preferências do bruxo, certeza. E ele era uma das poucas excessões da casa sonserina que saía com bruxos de outras casa - estava saíndo com quem mesmo, Leon era corvinal? Não, aquele uniforme não tinha nenhuma tonalidade de azul... a cor era puxada para o vermelho.

Mas é claro. Era perfeito.

"Zabini, não querendo me intrometer, mas você está saíndo com um grifinório?"

"Se você pergunta isso para saber se pode iniciar algum discurso sobre como nós sonserinos não podemos sair com pessoas daquela casa, fique sabendo-"

"Você precisa me ajudar." E o bruxo me olhou como se eu tivesse algum problema - como ainda não tocara naquele assunto com ele? Ah, talvez porque, provavelmente, o bruxo não iria exatamente aprovar minha atitude.

"E como o fato de eu estar me encontrando com um grifo pode te ajudar, exatamente?" O melhor era falar de uma vez.

"Eu fiz uma aposta." Disse, minhas mãos indo parar nos bolsos da calça. Como já esperava, o olhar que recebi passava longe de ser aprovador, e só pioraria com a próxima frase, estava certo disso. "De sair com uma grifinória durante uma semana."

E fiz meu máximo para ignorar a reprovação que recebia, enquanto falava sobre o quanto estava difícil achar a garota, e o quanto eu não fazia idéia de como chamar uma grifinória para sair - não imaginava nem como poderia me aproximar.

"Grifinórias geralmente não caem de amores por sonserinos, ainda mais quando se trata de você."

"E é aí que você vai me ajudar."

"Quem é a garota? Ou garoto, me atrevo a perguntar."

E agora vinha a parte mais difícil.

"Ginevra Weasley." Blaise não escondeu a surpresa no olhar. "Espantado, não é? Uma Weasley, deve estar pensando como eu concordei com tal ab-,"

"Ginevra, _a Ginevra_, você diz? Melhor amiga de Colin Creevey, comentário geral de Hogwarts?"

"Comentário geral de Hogwarts?"

"Em que mundo você vive, Malfoy? Ou tem se dedicado tanto aos estudos de DCAT que perdeu contato com o mundo externo? Ginevra Weasley, _a Ginevra _que está na boca até mesmo de alguns sonserinos - claro que estes não admitem abertamente que enfrentaria aquela penca de irmãos para sair com ela, como os corvinais e lufanos." O que? "Já tem muito bruxo que fala que por ela vale encarar até doze irmãos."

"Mas, é uma Weasley! Ela tem vestes de segunda mão, pintas, cabelo de fogo e-" E meus olhos, mais uma vez, capturaram a imagem da jovem bruxa que me deixou em maus lençóis com Pansy, ontem pela manhã.

Era uma bruxa não muito alta, no máximo um metro e sessenta e cinco - baixa se comparada aos meus um e oitenta -, pele branca, tão branca que era possível ver algumas pintas de longe. Era magra, mas tinha formas bem definidas, do jeito que me atraía - ainda mais naquele uniforme molhado. Tinha o cabelo um tanto quanto curto, mas então, nada é perfeito.

E era ruiva.

Ruiva.

A informação bateu de uma só vez - e Zabine, pelo sorriso, sabia o que eu acabara de realizar. Que a ruiva, que havia me atraído pela segunda vez, era uma ruiva _Weasley_.

Ah, merda.

"Oui, como você já percebeu, está olhando agora para sua aposta."

Nem em um milhão de anos. Aquela ali era a Weasley? Mas, Weasleys eram feios, nojentos e sujos, e aquela garota estava muito longe de ser uma daquelas três coisas. E que pernas! Poderia ser pequena, mas as pernas realmente chamavam a atenção de qualquer ser do sexo oposto.

"Incrível o que um pouco de cuidado e uma simples poção faz com uma pessoa, não é mesmo? Arrume as roupas, tome a poção certa e pronto! Ela conseguiu olhares de todos os alunos, além de cinco convites para Hogsmeade."

E aqui estava eu, olhando para minha aposta, que a cada segundo se aproximava mais e mais do castelo, não sabendo a quem amaldiçoar. O que mais me irritava era minha incapacidade em achar algum defeito na jovem que andava à minha frente: até mesmo as pintas ridículas pareciam encaixar naquele momento.

"Será que a ruivinha mexeu com o coração do garanhão sonserino?"

"Zabini, cala a boca."

E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar da menina dos cabelos vermelhos. E realmente quis chutar-me por causa disso.

* * *

N.A: Mais algumas poucas mudanças...


	5. Uma conversa quase civilizada

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

Uma conversa quase civilizada

* * *

_Quarta, 4 de outubro._

* * *

_Draco POV_

Aula de Adivinhações era a pior coisa que existia: não havia aula mais desnecessária, até a pouca matéria de História da Magia aprendida naquele colégio tinha mais utilidade do que todos estes misticismos tolos. Assim, nada mais comum do que estar com a mente em qualquer lugar menos na classe durante a aula de Sibila Trelawney. Eu poderia pensar em quadribol, em como fugir de Pansy, em como escapar de mais uma das corujas de Lucius. E eu poderia pensar em como vencer a maldita aposta que fizera com Flint.

Assim, a ideia surgiu na aula de Trelawney. Estava sentado em algumas almofadas ignorando os grifinórios ao meu redor e fingindo entrar em transe quando, na verdade, pensava em algum jeito de aproximar-se de Ginevra. Pansy veio a minha mente de uma forma estranhamente agradável, provavelmente falando uma das coisas mais espertas de sua vida: "garotas gostam de cartas, garotas gostam de ursinhos de pelúcia, por que você não pode me dar nada disso?". Ela havia reclamado por horas sobre como era injusto ela, sendo melhor do que qualquer grifinória, nunca ganhar nada. Pela primeira vez essa inútil que eu chamo de namorada serviu para alguma coisa! Uma carta junto de um presente, isso chamaria a atenção daquela ruivinha.

"Ei, Zabini!" murmurei, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz duas almofadas à frente.

Parecia que aquele dia estava propício para a realização de milagres, pois consegui a atenção imediata do outro loiro. O único problema era que além de Blaise, Sibila também me dera atenção completa. Do sofá onde estava sentada ela olhou diretamente para mim, demandando uma explicação.

"Quantas vezes eu já disse que, para uma visão dar certo, tem que haver _**silêncio**_?" a professora fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra, ajeitando pela quinta vez seus óculos que insistiam em escorregar. Ela era tão ridícula que chegava a me provocar vergonha alheia.

Estava preste a fechar seus olhos novamente quando Blaise começou a dar a explicação mais absurda já ouvida. No entanto, o esclarecimento pareceu enganar muito bem a professora, já que esta havia ficado levemente empolgada com a visão compartilhada tida pelos dois.

Mas que merda Zabini está fazendo?

"E que visões seriam essas, senhores Zabini e Malfoy?"

"Visões professora! Diga a ela Malfoy, conte sobre as visões! Você pode contar sobre as visões?"

Se não tivesse mordido o lábio inferior teria caído na gargalhada. Sério que ele realmente está fazendo isso? Onde esse idiota está com a cabeça? Se ela descobre acaba com todos os nossos malditos pontos, justo ela que gosta _tanto_ de sonserinos.

Ok, vamos começar com a farsa idiota.

"Cartas! Muitas, incontáveis cartas!" disse, minha voz mantendo um drama ainda mais carregado do que a de Blaise. "E unicórnios também! Unicórnios... estufados!"

"Estufados?"

"É, estufados, eles eram... gordos!"

Como é que eu vou explicar um unicórnio de pelúcia?

"Ah, estufados!" Zabini pareceu finalmente entender. "Mas eram dragões! E dragões verdes e vermelhos!"

E estas "visões" ainda seriam contadas por muito tempo se a aula não tivesse acabado. Levantei, ainda tentando não rir, e pude ver alguns olhares estranhos dos colegas de classe. Resolvi ignorar completamente e ir direto a Blaise.

"Dragões, então?"

"Sem dúvida. Dragões."

"Ótimo. E, nós temos que fazer isso mais vezes."

* * *

E a ideia ficou na minha cabeça pelo resto do dia. Tinha feito um rascunho, mas quando reli o que estava escrito, tive que admitir que o romantismo não era nem de longe meu forte. Uma grifinória não seria conquistada por aquelas palavras, secas e diretas demais, talvez nem mesmo uma sonserina eu conseguiria com aquilo – se omitisse meu nome, claro.

O pergaminho virou pó. Tentei fazer outros, mas não conseguia pensar direito no meio das aulas sérias, e infelizmente, naquele dia não haveria nenhuma aula de História da Magia. Talvez conseguisse algo no final do dia. Aquela ruiva era melhor ser muito boa para me fazer perder tanto tempo assim – acho que perdi mais tempo com ela nestes dias do que com Parkinson em todo nosso _relacionamento_.

Assisti à última aula, Poções Avançadas, impaciente. Snape dava uma breve introdução sobre a poção que os alunos preparariam na próxima aula e começava a formar as duplas. Mal o professor acabara de juntar os alunos o sinal que anunciava o fim das aulas do dia tocou, e eu nunca saí tão rápido daquela classe. Era quase inacreditável o fato do dia finalmente estar no fim, uma quarta feira passara tão devagar.

"Apressado hoje?"

Quase não vi a tempo o moreno que resolveu bloquear meu caminho.

"Ah, Flint." Disse, bufando, não tendo escolha a não ser parar. "O que você está fazendo nas masmorras?"

"Checando em que pé está a aposta." Ah claro, era pra ele estar atrás dela agora, e não checando o que fiz ou deixei de fazer.

"Não vai progredir aqui, com certeza. Seu alvo não seria estúpido a ponto de passear nessas bandas do castelo." Vez do moreno bufar. "Não consegue acha-la, não é mesmo?"

Ponto.

"Você não podia ter arranjado alguém pior."

"Claro que não. Deve ser realmente difícil pra você achar a garota, já que nem mesmo deve saber o caminho da biblioteca." Passei a mão no cabelo que insistia em cair nos meus olhos, impaciente. Ainda tinha que escrever uma carta estúpida, planejar como entregar o pedaço de papel, e se sua sorte não voltasse, responder um provável pergaminho de meu pai. Quando aquele idiota sairia da minha frente?

"Ah, cala a boca Malfoy. E ela não está lá, já procurei três vezes."

"Ok, vou fingir que acredito." Ele ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas não lhe daria mais tempo algum. "Flint, se você acha ou não a garota isso _não é problema meu_! Você só tem que ter ela nas mãos até uma semana antes do fim do mês, essa foi a aposta, fim." Passei por ele, com um olhar que desafiava-o a tentar me parar. "Agora vê se some da minha frente que eu estou tentando ganhar essa merda! Ou você acha que a Weasley é fácil de achar?"

Saí da sala e rumei sozinho para biblioteca, deixando um Marcus extremamente irritado para trás.

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Estava quase dormindo. Com a cabeça apoiada no livro, o qual eu deveria estar lendo junto de minha tutora, meus olhos estavam pequenos, quase fechando. Ou Mione está falando grego, ou eu preciso dormir mais durante a noite, pra conseguir ficar acordada na aula.

Esfreguei os olhos, levantando a cabeça numa tentativa de permanecer acordada, pelo menos até o fim daquela explicação. Contive um bocejo quando Hermione começou a fazer pequenas anotações em um pergaminho qualquer.

"E então você pega a Desdêmona e extraí o óleo de seu caule, do jeito que está mostrando a figura. Fácil, não?" a bruxa terminou de explicar, ainda escrevendo.

Ah claro, mais fácil impossível! Talvez se eu me lembrasse do que é uma Desdêmona, eu poderia tentar entender esses exercícios. Por Merlin, se eu nem mesmo presto um pouco de atenção, por que ainda peço para ela me explicar? Só pode ser para tirar o peso da consciência por dormir na classe.

"Mione?"

"Que foi?"

"Tem certeza de que isso é matéria do quinto ano?" Não, aquilo não poderia ser matéria do quinto ano: aquilo era fruto de um bruxo satânico que não tinha nada para fazer da vida.

Eu tinha passado minhas últimas duas horas livres daquele dia sentada naquela biblioteca, tentando entender a matéria de Poções que Snape ensinara na aula de terça-feira. No entanto, não lembrava nem da metade de todo o conteúdo que Hermione estava lhe explicando naquele momento. O que me levava a conclusão mais óbvia: eu não nasci para preparar poções! Eu não nasci pra ter aulas de Poções, muito menos de Herbologia! E eu muito queria resumir minha vida a cozinhar e dormir, por que não?

"Gina, se você não souber a matéria desde este básico, nunca vai conseguir preparar a poção!"

Céus, e isso é só o básico? Eu realmente não quero ver o avançado, deve ser deprimente.

"Gina, pode prestar atenção aqui?" ela me repreendeu. "Bem, já se passaram duas horas." um suspiro de cada. "Se você concordar, paramos por hoje. Mas continuamos na próxima terça, está bem?"

"Por Merlin! É tudo que eu mais quero!" disse um tanto que alto demais, recebendo alguns olhares aborrecidos dos alunos da mesa ao lado. Como se eu me importasse.

Hermione reuniu seus livros e despediu-se, dizendo ir ver o treino de quadribol dos garotos para finalmente conversar com Ronald. Já eu, graças à pesquisa sobre alguns feitiços de defesa que precisava entregar nas aulas de amanhã, ficaria na biblioteca por mais um tempo. Fui com meu material para uma parte mais deserta do recinto, onde sabia que encontraria os livros procurados para a análise.

Parei diante de uma prateleira completamente empoeirada e comecei a procurar. Em dez minutos, revirei a prateleira, enchi meu cabelo e minhas vestes de pó, comecei a espirrar por causa de minha alergia e não achei nenhum dos malditos livros. Atrasos, insônia, falta de concentração, Merlin parecia estar contra mim naquele dia. Tudo que eu mais queria era dormir, mas do jeito que Flitwick andava estressado, se eu não entregasse o trabalho no dia ele me expulsaria da aula.

Tentei a prateleira seguinte, e mais dez minutos foram gastos em vão, pois novamente não achara nada que fosse útil. Agora estava irritada, completamente empoeirada e morrendo de sono. Sem contar meu nariz já ridiculamente vermelho e escorrendo de tanto espirrar. Deveriam ser sete e meia quando resolvi descansar um pouco, voltando para mesa onde havia deixado meus livros e pergaminhos, notando que todas as outras pessoas deveriam ter uma vida e foram vive-la, me deixando sozinha na biblioteca.

Insônia estúpida, por que estava com isso mesmo? Ah, talvez o fato de eu ter mudado um pouco, melhorado meu cabelo, vestido saias, colocado maquiagem, e atraído os olhares de vários bruxos _menos do que eu queria_. Sim, a insônia fazia sentido, pensando por este lado. O que mais eu poderia fazer para mudar essa situação, não fazia ideia. Vou aparecer sem roupas no salão comunal? Tive que rir quando pensei nessa ideia desesperada, mas minha diversão logo foi embora.

"O jantar já está sendo servido."

A voz vinda do além me fez perceber que não estava mais sozinha na biblioteca. Havia mais alguém, e bem perto, mais exatamente ao meu lado. E o pior de tudo era que aquela não era uma voz desconhecida para mim, não, longe disso. Aquela era a voz que geralmente vinha acompanhada da palavra _problema_.

Ótimo Merlin, ótimo.

"Malfoy?" o loiro se sentava na cadeira vazia ao meu lado, sem nem mesmo perguntar se podia – claro, como se algum dia ele fosse fazer isso.

"Weasley." Respirei fundo. Se meu olhar pudesse falar, ele provavelmente diria: morra. "O que foi?"

"Malfoy?" um espirro. Ah, maldição.

"Saúde, Weasley. Está doente?" Eu tive a vaga esperança de me safar dos desaforos, pelo menos naquele dia, mas não: agora ele provavelmente começaria a comentar sobre como minha família era pobre, e como nem mesmo sobrava dinheiro para pagar um medi-bruxo. Ok, o de sempre, se os comentários se limitassem a isso, não haveria problema algum. "Deveria ir até a enfermaria."

O que?

Ok Merlin, pode parar com a brincadeira sádica. Tinha ouvido direito? Ele, Draco malfoy, sugeria que eu, Ginevra Weasley, fosse até a enfermaria? Sem nenhum desaforo? Ele estava se importando ou era só impressão?

"A doença está afetando a audição também ou o gato comeu a sua língua, Ginevra?"

Ginevra? Agora eu tinha certeza de que estava ouvindo coisas. Onde estavam os xingamentos que um Malfoy deveria proferir a uma Weasley? Fogueteiros, ruivos nojentos, pobretões, e derivados? Mas que inferno, eu não quero ser xingada! Se ele quer ser educado uma vez na mísera vida dele, deixa ele ser!

Mas era impossível não perguntar.

"Malfoy, você está se sentindo bem?"

"Melhor, impossível. Não, na verdade, seria possível sim estar melhor. Mas acho mais seguro parar com esta frase aqui, ou vou levar cinco dedos na cara. E então eu não estaria mais tão bem."

Demorou um pouco para eu processar aquelas frases e tirar algum significado, mas quando enfim o sentido veio, minha cara devia estar no mínimo cômica. Ele está me cantando? Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, Merlin, por que fazes isso comigo hoje, justo hoje?

"Isso foi uma frase?" Sendo agradável ou não, ele sempre conseguia me deixar sem resposta coerente alguma.

"Foram várias." Vi-o sorrir, esticando os braços na cadeira.

"Malfoy, você é doente."

"Eu sou perfeito. Você está doente."

"Você é insuportável, e eu não estou doente!"

"Ora Ginevra, pare de elogiar minha total perfeição, pelo menos por um minuto."

"Malfoy, dá para parar com o egocentrismo?"

E eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo olhado nos olhos naquele momento, pois me senti uma presa pronta para o abate assim que meus castanhos entraram em contato com aqueles cinzas. Nada, nada fazia mais sentido na vida, ela tinha a atenção até deste maldito sonserino, por Merlin!

"Egocentrismo?" ele estava próximo, bem mais próximo que segundos atrás. Era detestável pensar assim, mas apesar daquele rosto pontudo e olhar de superioridade, ele era um bruxo com feições invejáveis.

"Egocentrismo." Sim, tinha que admitir: Draco Malfoy era bonito.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, e meus olhos não conseguiam parar de captar cada detalhe daquele rosto. A barba que já existia perfeitamente feita, os fios que insistiam em cair na frente dos olhos, que eram azuis acinzentados, e não cinzas apenas, a pinta que existia no lado direito do queixo, um pouco abaixo do canto de seus lábios. Seus lábios rosados e não tão finos quanto sempre achei, lábios que estavam perto demais dos meus. Perigosamente perto.

Oh merda.

"Sabe, muitas garotas de Hogwarts dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar agora." Mas tudo que o bruxo tinha de bonito, tinha de irritante, e isso acabava com qualquer traço de beleza existente.

"Eu não sou uma penca de hormônios ambulante. Eu ainda penso quando você está por perto." Respirei fundo, limpando minha mente de todos os pensamentos de segundos atrás. Apenas um bruxo bonito, irritantemente bonito.

"Claro, claro. Você não é qualquer garota." Não mesmo, eu sou uma Weasley, você é um Malfoy, e se você se atrever a fazer qualquer coisa eu coloco seis irmãos ruivos em cima de ti! "Você é esquentada, não estou certo?"

"Eu-"

"Gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se eu me aproximasse só mais um pouquinho."

E ele se aproximou, e foi automático para mim impulsionar meu corpo para trás, com toda força, para fugir daquele provável beijo. Perdi o equilíbrio na cadeira e senti que caía para trás – aquilo seria dolorido e com certeza deixaria algum hematoma em uma – ou várias – parte do meu corpo. O impacto com o piso frio da biblioteca era o que eu esperava com meus olhos fechados, e não um par de braços me envolvendo pela cintura, me puxando para cima.

"Até que foi uma resposta criativa." Quis gritar naquele momento, tanto pela resposta quanto pela volta da proximidade entre nós dois. "Muda novamente?" Estávamos de pé, ele ainda me segurando pela cintura, eu me chutando mentalmente por não conseguir sair daquela posição. É, você falou a verdade há segundos atrás. Você ainda pensava comigo tão perto. Agora já não pensa mais."

O que esse garoto tem hoje?

"Me solta, Malfoy! Se você está num pico hormonal estúpido, vai procurar a idiota da sua namorada!" Eu me segurava para não gritar, a última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção de Madame Pince, mas permanecia naquela posição estúpida.

"Você é mesmo esquentadinha, Weasley. E claro que, se eu estiver num _pico hormonal_, como você disse, eu certamente não vou te procurar."

Ok, Weasley, estamos voltando ao normal agora. Agora eu só preciso me afastar.

"Então o que você está fazendo agora?"

Eu tinha que ter soltado aquela pergunta, não tinha? A resposta dada pelo loiro foi a que eu menos esperava. Em segundos, os lábios que antes estavam quase nos meus tocavam meu pescoço, e eu quis me bater quando um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. Quis me bater mais quando senti minhas pernas trêmulas, e quando realizei que o tremor não vinha do medo de alguém me achar naquela situação, mas sim do toque estranhamente delicado dos lábios de Malfoy. DE MALFOY.

Quando me lembrei da pessoa em questão que fazia aquilo, acabei tendo a reação mais natural que poderia: não, não chutei nenhum ponto fraco, pois minhas pernas ainda estavam inutilizáveis, mas agarrei e puxei forte a primeira coisa que consegui alcançar. Acabou que a coisa puxada foi um punhado de fios de um loiro muito claro, que foram quase arrancados daquela cabeça quando senti que o beijo no meu pescoço havia se transformado numa quase mordida.

"Ai! Me solta Malfoy, seu doente!" O afastei, e como havia previsto antes de surgirem os braços, caí no chão gelado. Me levantei o mais rápido que pude, arrumando nos braços meu material, e quase voei para fora da biblioteca, nem ao menos querendo uma explicação sobre o ocorrido.

E quanto a pesquisa, bem... teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa para amanhã.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Quando Zabini entrou na sala eu ainda gargalhava, sentado na cadeira de antes.

"De duas, uma: ou você encontrou sua ruivinha, ou você pirou de vez."

Blaise puxou a cadeira onde antes a Weasley estava, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele me olhava tentando entender o motivo da risada, e provavelmente tentando relacionar ao fato da minha mão massagear meu couro cabeludo e meu cabelo estar uma bagunça total.

"Sabe, tenho até medo de perguntar."

"Só posso dizer uma coisa: nunca achei que uma visita a biblioteca daqui fosse me valer tanto a pena. Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha escrito droga nenhuma." E quanto a isso, a pessoa ao meu lado poderia muito me ajudar. "Jurava que perto dela sentiria o cheiro de algum perfume barato, ou até pior." O sonserino me lançou um olhar reprovador.

"Storms andou comentando que ela tinha cheiro de jasmim."

"Pode ser," passei a mão pelo cabelo, esperando dar um jeito na bagunça. "Esse Storms, foi aquele lufano que a convidou para sair, não é mesmo?"

"Ciúmes do bruxo, Malfoy?"

"Apenas defendendo minha futura propriedade." Expliquei, tirando de dentro do casaco um pergaminho, uma pena e um pote de tinta.

"Claro, e parece estar fazendo isso muito bem, fazendo a Weslete sair correndo como se tivesse visto a própria morte aqui dentro! Que diabos você disse para pobre bruxa?"

"O que eu fiz com a pobre bruxa, você quer dizer." Mais um daqueles olhares. "Mas depois eu explico, ainda preciso escrever a droga da carta, e já que você está aqui, pode muito bem ajudar."

"Pode ir sonhando."

"Zabini, sério, eu não consigo sair do '_querida Ginevra'_, e só essa parte já é suficientemente ridícula para ser escrita por mim." Mas ele me respondeu com outro assunto.

"O dragão está dentro do seu baú, assim Pansy deve não acha-lo antes de você." Ah, o dragão, quase esquecera essa parte. "Por falar no problema, como vão as coisas com ela?"

"Depois do escândalo? Ela tentou me ignorar, e estava indo bem para minha felicidade, mas hoje as coisas já voltaram ao normal na cabeça da bruxa. Veio me procurar no café da manhã dizendo que me perdoava, como se eu estivesse muito arrependido. Eu tinha tanta esperança de que ela fosse se afastar por pelo menos algumas semanas, mas milagres assim não devem acontecer com membros da família Malfoy."

"Azarado, você. Reze para ela não te pegar com sua propriedade." Não queria nem imaginar aquilo. Apesar de ter a inteligência de um trasgo, ela sabia como estragar as coisas quando queria, e a última coisa que precisava era aquela aposta chegando aos ouvidos de Lucios. "Bom, já estou atrasado para o bruxo do dia, só entrei aqui porque foi bizarro ver um ponto ruivo sair correndo a essa hora da noite. Minha intuição anda boa, você era realmente o causador do desespero da menina."

"Você apenas pensou o óbvio, Zabini."

E comecei a rabiscar mais um pergaminho. _Querida Ginevra..._

* * *

_N.A.: Guys, thanks por todas as reviews! Eu consegui perder todos os capítulos a partir do vigésimo, deletei uma pasta sem querer e não tenho mais back up... será que alguém teria a salvo essa história em algum lugar?_

_Bjus!_


	6. Uma tentativa frustrada de atenção

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

Uma tentativa (frustrada) de atenção

* * *

_Quinta, 5 de outubro_

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

E mais um dia começava. Pichi já acordara a todos no dormitório com seu temperamento barulhento, Sati e Ravenis já haviam expulsado a coruja escandalosa janela afora, e eu saía do banheiro a tempo de ser acertada em cheio por um travesseiro.

Eu ainda mato essas duas.

"Foi mal, Gin!" A japonesa se desculpava, já se armando com outro travesseiro. "Era pra acertar nessa maldita do seu lado."

"Nossa, se arrumou rápido hoje! E está linda!" Ravenis foi quem reparou, logo comentando da sombra verde que usava. "Vai encontrar alguém no café, por acaso?"

"Deixa de besteira, Rav. Eu, tendo encontros justo de manhã, desde quando?" Pensando bem, quando na vida eu tivera algum encontro?

"E por que não?" Agora quem falava era Sati. "Ficamos sabendo que você já recebeu oito convites para Hogsmeade, e nenhum desses oito eram de Longbotom! Tá sobrando bruxo, heim?" E novamente, nenhum era o convite que eu esperava.

"Sa, não enche, vai." Mas quando uma daquelas duas se calava, a outra começava a falar. Era quase engraçado a falta de paz que eu tinha naquele dormitório quando minhas colegas de quarto estavam presentes.

"E você ainda recusou todos! Como você faz isso Gin?" Eu sabia a frase que viria em seguida. "Ou você é mesmo uma tonta, ou está esperando um convite que talvez nunca venha."

"Não estou esperando o convite de Harry." É claro que estava esperando justo o convite de Harry.

"Então porque não aceita os outros? Se você-"

E eu dei um sorriso aliviado quando um travesseiro passou voando pelos meus olhos e acertou o rosto de Ravenis em cheio, fazendo-a voltar toda sua atenção para a japonesa e me esquecer por pelo menos alguns minutos. Porque eu não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta, não tinha mesmo. Foram seis convites na verdade, de garotos de dentro e fora da minha casa. Eles eram bonitos, eles pareciam interessantes, eram mais velhos e até pareciam fortes o suficiente para saírem comigo e enfrentarem meus seis irmãos após tal, e minha resposta para todos eles havia sido não. Por Merlin, Aeron Storms estava já a mais de um ano na lista dos cinco mais desejados da Corvinal, e eu simplesmente disse não!

Eu estava esperando _o_ maldito convite, e agora eu sabia mais do que nunca que ele não viria.

"Talvez eu tenha aceitado algum, quem disse que eu dei um fora em todos?" Menti, arrumando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. "Mas agora, infelizmente, o máximo que vai acontecer é Longbotom sentar perto de mim, então acreditem quando eu falo: sem encontros durante a semana, estou me arrumando para mim."

Coloquei um sorriso nos lábios, e enquanto minhas duas colegas de quarto se concentravam na guerra de travesseiros, escapei silenciosamente para o salão comunal. Eu iria parar de esperar aquele convite, iria parar. Inferno, tanto iria parar que aceitaria o próximo convite daquele dia!

* * *

_Dravo POV_

Não estava conseguido tomar um café da manhã decente naquela quinta, e aquilo tinha o poder de acabar com qualquer traço de meu pouco bom humor matinal. Pansy havia levantado cedo o suficiente para conseguir sentar ao meu lado, e aquilo grudado em um dos meus braços não me dava liberdade suficiente para comer em paz. Ao menos a ruiva ainda não estava na mesa grifinória, não que eu me importasse que ela me visse com a sonserina, mas então, minha vida seria um pouco mais fácil se isso não ocorresse.

"O que é isso?" Mas que merda. "Por que está com um pergaminho escondido no casaco, é mais uma carta de seu pai?" Merlin, que castigo, eu _ainda_ não fui tão mal para merecer essa punição.

"Te interessa?" A loira só conseguiu me irritar mais quando tentou pegar a maldita carta que me custara quase a noite passada inteira para fazer. "Quer saber, solta." Soltei meu braço de uma forma não muito delicada sem me preocupar mais com um possível escândalo, tirando aquela mão de unhas vermelhas de perto do pergaminho. Enfim, poderia comer em paz.

"Mas hoje está frio-" Ela ainda tentou começar uma discussão para voltar com a proximidade, mas continuar com aquilo já estava fora de cogitação.

"Pansy, eu _não quero_ você me abraçando." Comi um último bolinho de abóbora, me apressando para terminar de beber o chocolate quente.

"Mas todos os namorados se abraçam no frio-"

"Bem, talvez nós não sejamos iguais aos outros namorados." Disse o óbvio, enquanto levantava ignorando aqueles olhos verdes tristes. Se não fosse pelos benefícios, e então Lucius, com certeza não estaria com ninguém ao meu lado – a vida seria muito mais fácil.

Rumei dali direto para o corujal, esperando que naquele horário não houvesse ninguém além de mim por lá. Saí com pressa, mas a tempo de ver um ponto ruivo entrando com um cachecol vermelho e amarelo enrolado no pescoço, e não consegui evitar um sorrido – então eu havia deixado marcas, em uma Weasley.

Foi automático eu chamar Sin quando entrei no corujal, mas mandar a carta por ela não seria a melhor das ideias – afinal, todos sabiam quem era o dono daquela coruja estranhamente branca esverdeada, talvez a Weasley, inclusive Pansy. Então ouvi um piado indignado quando afastei o pergaminho de Sin e fui para uma das corujas comuns da escola, prendendo a carta em uma de suas patas.

"Ginevra Weasley. Sabe o que fazer." Disse, e a coruja marrom levantou voo, saindo pela janela junto com a minha. Demorou cinco minutos até a ave voltar, e pelos meus cálculos a Weasley deve então ter recebido a carta logo nos minutos finais do café. Ok, bom o suficiente, deve ter chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas, espero que tenha chamado a dela.

Dei um pedaço de maçã para o bicho e pensei em rumar para a primeira aula, mas então, ainda faltavam dez minutos para o primeiro sinal, e um encontro com Pansy no meio do caminho seria bem provável. Acabei sentado em um dos bancos de lá: era melhor do que inventar explicações.

Talvez devesse acabar mesmo com ela, como Flint sugeriu. Isso era mais tentador a cada dia, e eu poderia explicar para meu pai que seriam apenas por algumas semanas, só para testar sua lealdade ou qualquer merda do tipo. Ele não poderia se importar tanto com isso afinal, eu poderia achar uma bruxa com tão mais potencial do que _isso_. Alguém que não me vigie vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Meu estômago roncou quando ouvi o primeiro sinal – a primeira aula não era tão importante assim, e haveria Pansy na matéria. Logo me convenci de que poderia muito bem matar essa aula e fazer uma visitinha à cozinha dos elfos domésticos da escola.

Saí do corujal quando ouvi o segundo sinal, tendo certeza de que chegaria até a cozinha sem nenhum encontro desagradável. Tinha o pressentimento que havia me esquecido de fazer alguma coisa, mas minha fome me fez empurrar esse pensamento para longe e seguir mais rápido até meus futuros biscoitos de chocolate.

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Sentei ao lado de Hermione, que infelizmente estava ao lado de Neville. Não que ele fosse uma má pessoa, mas suas investidas sem o menor jeito simplesmente me cansavam, e me fazia quase ter vergonha por ele – ok, este havia sido um pensamento cruel. Mas eu nem mesmo era amiga dele – éramos colegas – e o bruxo tentava começar vários assuntos que simplesmente não me interessavam. E Hermione então parecia ter um pensamento fixo de que se eu desse uma chance a ele, poderia me surpreender.

Só que eu não queria dar uma chance. Assim, ignorei os olhares que o garoto me dava e tentei começar uma conversa com minha amiga grifinória. Mas parece que naquele dia todas as garotas ao meu redor sabiam falar apenas sobre um assunto.

"Fiquei sabendo que você recebeu um convite de Storms, Gin! Quem diria, heim?" Bem, talvez fosse um bom assunto para ser discutido aos ouvidos de Neville.

"Foi só um convite, Mi, nada demais." Um convite e uma caixa de chocolates.

"Lilá disse que ele também lhe mandou flores."

"Flores?" Quem havia mandado flores mesmo? "Não, foi Lantis quem me mandou as rosas, não Aeron." Respondi, como se tudo aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Ah, claro. E você aceitou o convite dele?"

"Eu não gosto de rosas, quem me conhece sabe disso." Tive que conter a risada quando olhei para a cara de _vou fingir que não ouvi isso_ feita pela bruxa mais velha.

"Que garota normal não gosta de rosas?"

"Quem disse que eu sou normal?"

Hermione se limitou em balançar a cabeça, voltando a atenção para seus biscoitos de avelã, e eu sorri, um sorriso de vitória, ao ver o desespero estampado na cara de Neville. Não que eu gostasse de vê-lo mal – não éramos amigos, mas não era para tanto – apenas não queria ficar dando falsas esperanças ao grifinório atrapalhado, e elas pareciam extinguir-se com ele ouvindo as fofocas da semana sendo confirmadas pela minha boca.

"E esse cachecol, está doente?" Hermione perguntou, terminando de tomar seu suco de abóbora. Opa. "Sabe, não está tão frio assim para isso. Se você não está se sentindo bem, eu te levo até a enfermaria."

"Bem," Bem, tem um quase hematoma no meu pescoço, vulgarmente conhecido como _chupão_, que eu realmente não quero mostrar para meu irmão e o resto de Hogwarts, principalmente para você, então... "Eu tenho frio no pescoço. É isso, eu sei que é meio ridículo, mas é verdade."

"Frio no pescoço? Mas eu nunca te vi com cachecol num clima desses antes." Sério Neville? Quero dizer, de todas as horas para me fazer detesta-lo ainda mais, justo agora na minha desculpa mais do que esfarrapada?

Bem Longbotom, desculpe, mas sinta-se ignorado.

"É sério Mi, o tempo está mudando do nada, de manhã está sempre tão frio, tenho medo de acordar com dor de garganta e imagina, ter que cancelar um dos meus encontros por causa de um descuido, não!"

"Ok, ok, não tem que se explicar tanto, eu só perguntei porque fiquei preocupada." E eu só respondi desesperadamente porque bem, fiquei desesperada.

E mais uma vez, de quem era a culpa daquilo? Havia esquecido que minha raiva e irritação não deveriam pertencer ao coitado do bruxo ao lado de Hermione, não, longe dele! A culpa de qualquer coisa, durante todo o dia se não semana, era de um sonserino _filho de uma boa mãe_ – Merlin eu precisava parar de xingar – que havia se comportado como um completo maníaco psicótico na noite passada.

Por um pequeno instante cheguei a uma conclusão estúpida daquilo tudo ter sido uma trama de meu irmão para me assustar, para talvez eu voltar a minha antiga aparência – Rony sabia ser insuportável quando queria. Mas então, lembrei que nunca, durante toda a minha existência, eu chegaria a ver algum acordo entre um Weasley e um Malfoy – ou pelo menos entre Rony e Draco Malfoy.

No final, o que me restou? A hipótese de que aquele furão maldito deu um chupão no meu pescoço por livre e espontânea vontade. E eu ainda deixei. Meu deus eu deixei? Claro que não deixei! Eu arranquei metade do couro cabeludo daquele sonserino! Mas eu demorei meio minuto para fazer isso. Não, meio segundo.

"Ah eu já ia esquecendo," Hermione começou, mas no mesmo segundo foi interrompida por uma voz masculina,

"Gin, eu queria perguntar uma coisa." Ah, negativo.

"Desculpe Neville, mas será que você se incomodaria em nos dar licença por um instante?" eu mais ordenei do que pedi, mastigando meu biscoito visivelmente irritada. Eu sabia qual seria o próximo assunto, e me importava mais com ele do que com qualquer coisa vinda do bruxo.

Apenas quando o rapaz foi sentar-se perto de Simas, Hermione voltou a falar.

"É sobre o Rony." Sim, o tópico que eu imaginava.

"Você falou com ele?" Recebi um não. "Você não disse que conversaria com ele tipo, ontem?"

"Eu disse que tentaria!" Ela aumentou o tom da voz.

"E o que te impediu de fazer isso?"

"O fato dele não querer falar comigo!" Agora isso conseguiu me surpreender. "Desde terça-feira à tarde ele está estranho. Quando Harry chegou com ele para estudarmos, Rony não estava com uma cara de muitos amigos, mas eu nem falei nada. Podia ter se incomodado, não sei, mas então na quarta ele continuou assim, no café, durante as aulas. Harry disse que não sabia de nada, então ontem eu fui ver o treino dos garotos, para finalmente tentar falar com o Ron, e ele me mandou embora!" Ok, meu irmão não tinha nenhum motivo do qual ele soubesse para fazer aquilo. "Disse estar ocupado demais para falar comigo."

"Mi, não era por ele estar no meio de um treino?"

"O treino já tinha acabado! Não tem motivo Gin," a bruxa abaixou a voz para falar o resto "ele não tem como saber de nada. É impossível."

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Mais cuidadosa do que venho sendo,"

E foi então que um pergaminho amarrado por um laço verde caiu no meu colo, interrompendo a conversa. Hermione pareceu quase feliz de o assunto ter sido desviado, e olhava curiosa, assim como eu, para o pedaço de papel.

"E os dias se tornam cada vez mais bizarros na minha pequena vidinha."

"Cartas de amor agora, Gin?"

"Ah claro, porque os bruxos de hoje em dia são super-românticos e se apaixonam em questão de dias, e mandam cartas de amor para pedir minha mão em casamento – não, espera, estas devem estar sendo enviadas para meu pai. E esta é provavelmente alguma mensagem dele, dizendo que eu só posso me casar depois dos setenta." Tirei o laço – o qual era um tanto refinado e denunciava que a carta não era de ninguém de minha família – e desenrolei o papel – e a caligrafia impecável acabou de denunciar por completo que era uma carta de um provável admirador.

"Então, _querida Ginevra_,"

"Ah, mas não vai ler mesmo!" Arranquei a carta de perto da menina, enfiando-a de qualquer jeito em um dos bolsos de minha capa. "Quantos minutos para a primeira aula?" Ela iria abrir a boca para protestar mas seria inútil. "Quantos minutos, Mi?"

"Dez."

"Se você encontrar a Sati no caminho, diz que eu deixei as folhas de camomila dentro do baú dela, ok? Nos encontramos no almoço!" E sem dar tempo para a morena pensar, enfiei um ultimo bolinho na boca e saí correndo dali, carta segura de qualquer olhar.

* * *

Só parei quando cheguei em um dos banheiros femininos. Encostei-me à parede do pequeno cubículo, e após trancar a porta, tirei a carta agora amassada de dentro do bolso.

Ok, vamos ver o que em nome de Merlin é isso.

"_**Querida Ginevra,"**_Ok, ponto para a pessoa que sabia que Gin não vinha de Virginia. **"**_**Tenho vivido por um longo tempo dependente de ninguém, comprometido com ninguém, preocupado com ninguém exceto comigo." **_Isso soa tão sonserino, mas não, impossível, sem esses pensamentos negativos. _**"Durante todas estas estações vazias de minha vida, considerava ter o mundo e verdadeiramente acreditava viver de modo irrestrito. Então, teu semblante passou a existir diante de meus olhos, e repentinamente, vi eu estar enganado por todos estes anos." **_Afinal, um sonserino, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria soar tão cafona. Ginevra, respire, não ria e termine. _**"Sou um homem inacabado que anseia ser completo. Minha vida não é tudo aquilo que eu pensava ser. Em fato, ela carece de várias coisas, sobretudo de amor. Agora, descobri esse amor e com ele a única pessoa que pode dar algum sentido a minha miserável existência.**__**Gin, essa pessoa é você, e eu, sem nem mesmo perceber, me apaixonei. Honestamente, nunca pensei que existiria uma ocasião na qual eu usaria estas palavras. Entretanto, hoje elas vêm sem esforço e com enorme sinceridade. Serei eternamente grato a você por me mostrar o quão vazios eram meus dias.**__**Queria ter-lhe dito todos estes versos pessoalmente, mas sabia que as palavras me fugiriam com a beleza de sua pessoa. Além disso, temo ainda não ser um bom tempo de conheceres seu mais sincero apreciador. Sendo assim, mando esta simples carta.**__**Até o momento certo, desejo que me mantenhas em seu pensamento, assim como nunca deixas o meu." **_Ok, até que era uma carta bonitinha, a seu modo. Agora quem havia escrito isso? "_**Com amor, D.V."**_

D.V. D.V.? Quem por todos os sete infernos era D.V.?

Primeiro convites, então chocolates, flores, e agora cartas de amor anônimas! Algo poderia ser mais clichê do que tudo aquilo? O que mais iriam me enviar agora, dragões de pelúcia?

* * *

_Draco POV_

E no meio da aula de Transfiguração foi que lembrei do que havia esquecido hoje pela manhã. O dragão. Eu me esqueci de mandar o maldito dragão!


	7. Desentendimentos, detenções e um dragão

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

Desentendimentos, detenções e um dragão gordo

* * *

_Sexta, 6 de outubro._

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

A aula de Poções estava sendo um verdadeiro inferno: primeira aula do dia, e ainda dupla, junto do quinto ano sonserino.

"Os professores provavelmente descontam toda a raiva que sentem na formação desses horários. Não tem outra explicação para nossa sala se misturar com este bando de cobras!" Ouvi uma grifinória reclamar quando nossa casa perdeu mais dez pontos. Eu mesma amaldiçoei mentalmente os sonserinos por serem os preferidos de Snape.

É, eu odiava os sonserinos e isso não era novidade. Era esperado, afinal, eu era uma grifinória: ou odiava aquela raça, ou seria considerada louca. Assim, quando as aulas daquelas duas turmas eram no mesmo horário, acontecia uma reação em cadeia: o ódio que eu sentia se transformava em irritação, que se transformava em dor de cabeça, que gerava ainda mais ódio. Resumindo, aulas com sonserinos era igual a estresse.

No entanto, eu me sentia extremamente calma naquele dia: até podia xingar as cobrinhas de vez em quando, mas elas não conseguiam afetar meu estado de espírito. Estava tão irritantemente calma que chegou um momento em que não sabia se era eu a avoada ou se era Snape que estava com um mau humor acima do comum: tinha acabado de perder outros cinco pontos para Grifinória por não estar anotando cada sílaba falada pelo professor de Poções. Mas naquele dia, sabe Merlin porque, nem aquilo me deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. Naquela aula, eu estava zen.

Começara a fingir que anotava algo, mas minha mente estava longe, mas especificamente na carta guardada debaixo do meu travesseiro. Minha pena começou a fazer um vago desenho de um coração no canto do livro. Por mais clichê que fosse, eu tinha um admirador secreto!

Coloquei alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, uma mania cada dia mais frequente agora que este é liso a ponto de ficar caindo, enquanto tentava ainda me convencer de que aquilo tudo realmente estava acontecendo. Não, não era quem eu tanto queria, quem eu esperava desde antes de Hogwarts, mas era alguém, _alguéns_, e eles com certeza estavam sendo uma ótima distração.

D.V., desde ontem no café até aquele momento eu tentava descobrir que garoto tinha algum nome, sobrenome ou apelido que começasse com as malditas letras DV. E estava quase ficando louca, pois minha lista se limitava a três nomes, todos de anos inferiores ao quarto. Ou seja, nenhum daqueles era o DV que procurava, de um terceiro-anista, o máximo esperado seria _'rosas são vermelhas e violetas azuis'._

Pelo menos de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: não era Neville. Isso era motivo suficiente para alegrar o dia de qualquer um.

Suspirei, nem ao menos me sentindo idiota com isso. Continuei pensando em quem poderia ter enviado a carta quando Snape voltou a chamar meu nome. Ops.

"A senhorita Weasley poderia responder a pergunta?" Oh Merlin, não.

Pergunta? Ok, pergunta, pergunta, Snape falava sobre o que mesmo?

Pelo canto do olho pude ver uma grande parte dos grifinórios lançando olhares um tanto quanto assassinos. Colin começou a balançar os braços desesperadamente, vendo se conseguia responder no meu lugar, enquanto Leon, sentado na carteira de trás, tentava me passar pelo menos a questão. Em vão.

"Senhorita Weasley, não vai responder a importância da cornucópia?" Snape estava ficando impaciente.

Cornucópia? Eu não fazia ideia do que era aquilo! Droga, mais pontos perdidos. Eu vou ser linchada pela minha própria casa no final dessa aula.

Peguei Colin gesticulando como se quisesse demonstrar algo bem pequeno ficando grande. E sim, eu quase ri com a cena, e só me controlei lembrando que era Snape quem estava na minha frente, e que se eu esboçasse sequer um sorriso naquele momento me deixaria, e deixaria o resto da classe inteira, em detenção.

"Não consegue pensar na resposta nem mesmo com o senhor Creevey lhe passando uma tão... discretamente?" Senti minha face ficar da cor de um pimentão, enquanto ouvia os sonserinos rirem e iniciarem piadinhas estúpidas. "A cornucópia é o ingrediente principal numa poção de desencolhimento, senhorita Weasley. Menos vinte pontos para Grifinória." o professor virou-se, indo de volta a sua mesa. "Pare de sonhar durante a aula e comece a anotar o que eu falo. Acha que os N. vão pedir apenas o que está no livro, senhorita Weasley?"

Calma Ginevra. Poderia ter sido pior, poderia ter sido pior. Só vinte pontos, aquilo não mexeria com meu humor. Era uma punição _quase_ ridícula.

"E detenção, às oito horas."

Ótimo. Agora é pior. O objetivo de vida desse homem é infernizar um grifinório até a morte, sem sombra de dúvida.

"E pare de desenhar corações no livro de minha matéria. É completamente desnecessário, para não dizer irritante."

Só pude suspirar, xingando aquele ser de tudo possível no meu pensamento.

* * *

Draco POV

"Eu não acredito, realmente não acredito que tive todo esse trabalho por nada."

Eu já não sabia mais o que falar para Zabini calar a boca. Desde o começo daquele dia, tudo dera errado: perdi o horário, quando abri os olhos Pansy ainda estava ao meu lado, e acordada, tinha perdido pontos em quase todas as aulas do período da manhã e ainda não havia mandado o maldito dragão. E esse último item estava me dando uma dor de cabeça enorme. Se arrependimento matasse, estaria na terra. Por que mesmo eu tinha que ter dito a Blaise que a ruiva ainda não havia recebido a pelúcia?

"Pelo menos tente acha-la agora, e comece a pensar em um jeito de mandar esse dragão." Meu amigo sabia ser tão insuportável quando queria. "Que cabeça a sua. Deveria ter mandado no mesmo dia."

Bufei quando comecei a receber ordens – a coisa que mais detestava era ser mandado. Já tinha que aturar meu pai dando ordens, quase todos os dias, não toleraria um de meus poucos amigos fazendo isso. Assim, quando o loiro escuro perguntou de Ginevra, minha resposta veio curta e grossa – será que se ele se tocasse de meu humor, me deixaria em paz?

"E como é que eu vou saber?" Mas Zabini ignorou meu mau humor, para ele repentino, e voltou a me mandar procurar a ruiva com os olhos. E eu não sabia se a vontade que sentia após ouvir aquelas palavras era de socar a mesa ou bater em meu colega. "Zabini, sério, se você veio aqui pra me irritar-"

"Eu estou tentando ajudar, _porra_, mas se você se acha tão perfeito, posso muito bem deixar você se virar pra chamar a atenção daquela bruxa." a voz séria de Zabini conseguiu fazer eu calar minha boca, assim como a direção para qual ele apontou: a ruiva ria com um corvinal o qual eu não sabia o nome. Mas que inferno. "Deu pra ver que seu humor está lá em cima hoje."

E nós dois não falamos mais nada por um tempo, cada um com seu aborrecimento. Empurrei meu prato para o lado – a fome fora embora – meus cotovelos indo para a mesa enquanto minhas mãos massageavam minhas temporas. Sentia que o final daquele dia me daria uma enorme enxaqueca.

Era mesmo tudo que eu precisava naquela sexta. Sempre tive problemas com enxaquecas, desde pequeno reclamava das fortes dores de cabeça que surgiam, mas então, como não as ter sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy? Não havia nenhuma maldita poção, nenhuma maldita erva que a fizesse passar rápido quando esta começava.

"Ultimamente meu temperamento só tem motivos para estar lá em cima." Reclamei, aumentando a pressão que fazia com os dedos.

"Flint outra vez?" Quem dera fosse apenas isso.

"Ele e mais algumas coisas." Com uma mão, peguei mais um pouco de suco de abobora. Aquilo bem poderia ser vinho – talvez poderia amenizar a dor que estava por vir. "Outro dia eu conto, hoje não."

"Lucius novamente?" Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso forçado.

"E quando não é?" Ouvi o sonserino falando que se eu não relaxasse um pouco, acabaria surtando. _Relaxar um pouco, quando_? E mais importante, _como_? Como relaxar com uma namorada que não me deixava em paz, um pai psicotico, como relaxar quando eu sabia que o resto do meu ano, minha vida, já estava tudo totalmente planejado? "E você colabora muito para isso acontecer." Zabini resolveu ignorar mais esse comentário.

"Uma dica: largue a Pansy e fique com essa aí." ele disse sério, se referindo a mais nova Weasley. "Não me olhe como se eu fosse louco, furão. Ela pode passar longe da beleza da sua namoradinha – que para mim é tão artificial – e pode não ter um nome também, mas a voz dela não é tão estressante, e pelo jeito que estão se divertindo ali, nem a companhia." Outra vez observei a ruiva rodeada de bruxos, grifinórios agora, parecendo estar envolvida em uma conversa despreocupada. "E pelo que eu observei, as mãos parecem suaves, talvez a menina Weasley até saiba fazer massagem. Assim você pode se dar ao luxo de ficar com enxaqueca. Parkinson faz massagem, Malfoy?"

"Parkinson faz outras coisas." Coisas que a menina Weasley não deve nem saber da existência.

"E essas coisas ajudam nessas horas?" Às vezes. Quase nunca, ultimamente.

"Zabini, para de me fazer pensar hoje! Minha cabeça já está explodindo." Eu sentia aquela pontada conhecia começar.

"Tudo bem, eu fico quieto. Por enquanto."

Meus olhos não conseguiam sair da mesa grifinória. Aqueles bruxos estavam _perto demais_.

"E ela não tem mãos suaves."

"Como você pode afirmar isso?"

"Ela quase arrancou meu cabelo na quarta à noite." Blaise me olhou, esperando por uma melhor explicação, me fazendo lembrar de que nem havia tocado nesse assunto com ele. "A noite em que você me achou rindo como um maníaco na cadeira. Na biblioteca, por um acaso do destino, nós ficamos perto. Bem perto, na verdade."

"Me fala que você não passou a mão na garota que está tentando conquistar."

"Eu não passei a mão nela." por um instante Blaise pareceu aliviado. "Eu apenas a segurei para que ela não caísse, e beijei o pescoço dela."

Zabini suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Você é um caso perdido, garoto."

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Sentada no salão comunal, eu jogava conversa fora com Ravenis e Sati enquanto nós três acabávamos as tarefas do dia. Aquela sexta acabara sendo exaustiva, último dia letivo da semana, os deveres se acumulando até o pescoço graças ao bondoso professor de Poções.

Bocejei enquanto virava a página do livro. Ele passara mais de cinqüenta páginas para leitura! E logo da parte mais tediante da matéria. Tinha que pensar no lado positivo: pelo menos as lições não eram para segunda-feira. Mordia a ponta do lápis, tentando me concentrar na leitura, mas as duas bruxas ao meu lado não conseguiam se calar por um minuto: enquanto eu queria me ver livre de poções, elas tinham um interesse muito maior em discutir o que Draco Malfoy tanto observava na mesa grifinória durante a janta. E as duas estavam convencida que os olhos cinzas estavam grudados em mim.

"Gin, ele estava olhando pra você, é sério!" E esse assunto começava a me irritar. Se Ravenis Manticure não fosse tanto minha amiga, já tinha mandado ela calar a boca há muito tempo atrás.

Draco Malfoy, olhando pra mim? Por que aquele furão estúpido egocêntrico idiota gastaria o tempo que ele diz ser tão precioso olhando pra mim? Só porque ele teve um surto aquela noite na biblioteca, agora não conseguia tirar os olhos da minha cabeça ruiva? E por que eu estou pensando nisso em vez de me concentrar na droga do texto?

Pronto, livro fechado.

"Raven, dá pra ficar animada com uma coisa assim? Ele é um Malfoy! Malfoys odeiam Weasleys, é quase lei! Ele provavelmente devia estar pensando em mais uma maneira de infernizar a vida do meu irmão, ou a minha, talvez." Ouvi Sati comentando como eu estava pessimista naquele dia, e acabei lançando um olhar mortal para ela. "Eu vou passar a noite separando pernas de sapo para o maldito Snape, sendo que o que eu mais queria era dormir! Dá pra ficar feliz com isso?"

"Ok, ok, vamos mudar de assunto!" Quem começou foi Raven – ela sempre sabia todos os assuntos polêmicos da semana, sabe Merlin como. "Já ficaram sabendo da última? Suzana armou um escândalo essa tarde, e pelo que estão comentando, foi com a tal da Parkinson, a que dizem ser namorada do Malfoy." Tinha que ter o loiro no meio. "As duas estavam prestes a começar um duelo!"

"A Suzana ainda acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com ele? Tanto que as meninas avisaram, mas ela continuou achando que ele terminaria com a namorada! Como se Malfoy fosse assumir alguém fora da sonserina." Sati fechou o livro de DCAT. "Gin, só por curiosidade, conseguiu descobrir quem te mandou a carta?"

Pela segunda, ou terceira, vez naquele dia eu me perguntava porque tinha contado a Sati, ou melhor, as duas meninas com quem dividia o quarto, sobre a carta. Tudo bem, estava quase morta de curiosidade para descobrir quem era o garoto, mas agora sempre que conseguia esquecer o assunto, uma das duas o trazia à tona.

"Na verdade, eu nem me preocupei em pensar nisso hoje." menti. Aham que não havia me preocupado, minha detenção era exatamente por me _preocupar_ demais com o assunto. "Ah Raven, tô começando a achar que deve ter sido uma brincadeira, quem mandaria uma carta dessas hoje em dia? Ainda mais para mim, sabe." Pensei nas iniciais que gostaria de ter encontrado. "Não ele, com certeza." Disse antes de pensar, recebendo olhares reprovadores das duas grifinórias.

"Quer dizer que você ainda espera esse bruxo?"

"Não é fácil parar de gostar." E não era, ainda mais quando todos os dias se via, falava, ria, com a pessoa. "Eu estou tentando, estou mesmo!"

"Então tente mais! Se apaixone pelo garoto da carta, se apaixone por Longbotom até, mas não fique assim deprimida por um idiota que te trata como uma irmã! Você acha que gostamos de te ver assim?" Eu não gostava de me ver assim. "E eu não acho que a carta foi uma brincadeira. Pode ser qualquer um."

"Pode até ser o Malfoy! Primeira inicial _D_, afinal." Raven quem disse, fazendo minha testa franzir, irritada. Lá vamos nós outra vez. "Oras, hoje Malfoy não pareceu olhar com ódio pra você. Parecia estar até jogando um charme."

"Jogando um charme? Ravenis, o que você bebeu durante a janta? Ele é o último, ouçam bem," pausei, apontando meu dedo para as duas. "Ultimo garoto que jogaria charme pra mim, e eu seria a última garota que olharia para ele, então sem essa!"

"E quem seria esse garoto, heim Ginevra Weasley?" a voz me pegou de surpresa, e quase pulei do sofá de onde estava sentada.

Atrás de mim estava nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter, junto de Hermione e Ronald. E este último parecia ainda estar com o humor afetado por algo que eu ainda desconhecia. Lembrei-me da conversa tida com Hermione na manhã de ontem, e desejei saber se o mau humor dele permanecia igual ao que minha amiga descrevera.

"Nós já vamos subir, Gin." Minhas colegas de quarto levantaram-se no instante seguinte, despedindo-se. "E não se esqueça do que você prometeu!" Ravenis adicionou antes de ir, olhando discretamente para Potter.

Ah, maldita, tão espero que ele não tenha percebido isso.

"Promessas, garotos, nossa pequena Gina está crescendo!" Harry disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu já havia crescido há muito tempo, só você ainda não percebeu. "Quem é o garoto, heim? Pode falar no meu ouvido, eu não conto pro chato do seu irmão!"

Falar no seu ouvido? Ok. Vou falar no seu ouvido como Draco Malfoy marcou meu pescoço, motivo do cachecol, vou perguntar se você sabe de alguém que tenha as iniciais DV também. E não vou mais desejar que seja você, e vou conseguir. Seu maldito jovem grifinório irritantemente simpático em quase todos os momentos que me trata como se eu tivesse 3 anos.

"Ah, não é ninguém, besteira dessas duas! Elas só falam bobagens pra me provocar." Dei um sorriso amarelo, esperando que com isso não viessem mais perguntas. "Como foi o dia de vocês?" Perguntei para mudar de assunto e até funcionou, só não do jeito que eu esperava.

A ausência de uma resposta foi o que me fez olhar bem para aquela turma: meus olhos estavam se limitando a olhar para meu livro e para o nada até então – não olhe para Harry Potter. E quando vi bem meu irmão, não pude evitar ficar surpresa ao ver tanta raiva estampada na cara de Ronald. Ele nem mesmo olhou para alguém antes de murmuram um _boa noite_ irritadiço, levantando-se e seguindo para os dormitórios masculinos. Os três ouviram quando o garoto entrou no quarto, graças a força com que a porta foi fechada.

Talvez eu não devesse ter perguntado isso. Ou melhor, não deveria ter aberto minha boca.

Depois de alguns minutos desconfortáveis de silêncio, Harry finalmente deu uma resposta a minha pergunta de antes.

"Nosso dia não foi tão ruim assim, tirando alguns detalhes foi até bom." Ele sempre tentava amenizar qualquer situação, ele sempre era tão perfeito. Por que só conseguia enxergar este lado dele? Como eu conseguiria parar de sentir o que sentia assim? "E o seu?"

"Ah, foi bom." Meus olhos voltaram para o livro de Poções. Havia sido péssimo, horrível, e o que eu mais queria agora era deitar na minha cama e esquecer o mundo só um pouquinho.

"Tarefa Gin? Quer ajuda?" Mione quem ofereceu.

"Pra falar a verdade, nem consigo mais me concentrar para ler Poções hoje Mi, mas obrigada." Respondi, lembrando que o resto da minha noite seria como uma aula eterna e infernal de Poções. "Snape finalmente _estourou_ em cima da gente hoje, passou uns três ou quatro capítulos para leitura, mas como posso adiar isso até terça feira e hoje é sexta," me diverti com a cara de reprovação de minha amiga. "Não me olhe assim, um já foi!" E Hermione estava pronta para falar o quanto desaprovava isso, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

"É, imagino que o humor desse aí não esteja muito bom hoje. A cara dele no almoço parecia a de alguém chupando limão."

"É, um grifinório não pode mais fazer nada nas aulas desse morcego." Um grifinório não pode mais se dar ao luxo de sonhar, como foi meu caso. "E ele ainda me deu detenção. E por isso, eu preciso ir." Disse, levantando, não me preocupando em largar em cima da mesa o livro que lia. "Mas antes," e eu só perguntei aquilo pois havia prestado mais atenção na bruxa a minha frente: seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

* * *

_Draco POV_

Saía da enfermaria com a cabeça duas vezes mais pesada – o melhor teria sido nunca ter entrado lá, afinal, nem um medi-bruxo aceitável esse colégio tem. Por que mesmo havia seguido o conselho de Zabini e procurado ajuda com Madame Pomfrey? Se tivesse ido direto para cama, não teria tomado poção nenhuma, não teria desencadeado uma reação alérgica que me deixara coberto de pintas vermelhas que coçavam infernalmente, e claro, não estaria com uma enxaqueca duas vezes maior.

Senti algo fofo no bolso de minha capa quando minha mão foi verificar se havia pegado minha varinha de volta – bem, se eu tivesse ido direto para cama, eu ainda teria que entregar esse maldito dragão. Bem, ele ficaria para amanhã de qualquer jeito: com a dor que sentia, o que mais queria era chegar no meu quarto, arrancar Pansy de lá, trancar a porta e dormir.

Rumei para o salão comunal sonserino, me convencendo que seria fácil mandar aquela pelúcia por uma coruja. Não, a coruja não destruiria o mimo no processo de entrega, ela não ficaria tentada a arrancar a plaquinha na pata esquerda do bicho que dizia _fogo_, nem mesmo bicar aquele tecido verde e cinza. Ela era treinada, afinal. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, eu considere algum outro método de entrega, para a segurança do resultado final.

E pensando bem agora, eu mandar um dragão era a coisa mais clichê, provavelmente pior do que a carta ridícula que escrevi. Primeiro que a grifinória, por ser uma grifinória, deve ter preferência por um unicórnio, ou melhor, um leão – aquele bicho escondido na minha capa poderia gritar _sonserino_, se não _Draco_. Mas pela minha saúde mental, não iria discutir com Zabini. Eu poderia ser o sedutor cafajeste de Hogwarts, mas Blaise era o galanteador que conquistava com cartas e palavras bonitas, ao invés de usar apenas o nome, a beleza e a popularidade. Não que estes últimos atributos lhe fossem ausentes.

Era melhor deixar com o loiro escuro que ele sabia bem o que está fazendo.

Virei em um dos corredores escuros, já nas masmorras, apressando o passo. Sonhava com meu quarto no momento, a dor tão irritante que me tirava boa parte da atenção. Nem mesmo escutei que vinha alguém em minha direção, alguém que parecia totalmente perdida nesta parte do castelo, alguém que não deveria estar andando por aqui a essa hora da noite. Alguém que andava tão rápido quanto eu, e quando colidiu comigo, me levou direto para o chão, não bastando cair sobre mim, também fazendo minha cabeça bater forte naquele piso frio.

"Me desculpe, eu realmente não vi," Aquela voz era conhecida, aquele cheiro era familiar, mas eu queria que aquela pessoa fosse quinze vezes para o inferno naquele momento por conseguir agora triplicar a minha dor.

"Será que você pode sair de cima de mim?" Me levantei praticamente jogando a pessoa para o lado, ignorando o _ai_ que ouvi logo após. Apesar da pouca iluminação, a cabeça ruiva e as malditas pernas – obrigada Merlin pelas saias – confirmavam que a desastrada era realmente a Weaslete. "Que diabos uma grifinória faz nas masmorras a essa hora?"

"E o que isso te interessa, Malfoy?" A resposta veio irritada, a bruxa se levantando rápido e tirando o pó de suas vestes – vestes de segunda mão, era quase ridículo limpá-las assim.

"Me interessa o fato de alguém que não era para estar no meu caminho estar! Não sabe que uma ovelinha grifinória não deve andar pelos corredores sonserinos a essa hora da noite?" Nenhuma bruxa que não fosse sonserina deveria, na verdade. "Tem muito lobo a solta por aqui depois do anoitecer."

"Ah, obrigada por avisar, quem sabe da próxima vez que Snape resolver implicar comigo e me dar detenção você me acompanha até a saída da _parte sonserina_ do castelo."

A ruivinha sabia se defender no final das contas.

"Então a pequena Weasley acha que já é grandinha para se defender dos garotos maus?"

Eu esperava uma resposta, pois na minha mente já pensava em pelo menos mais duas para continuar aquele princípio de briga, mas me desapontei ao vê-la se virar e voltar a seguir caminho. Me desapontei? Merlin eu estava a ponto de tornar aquela maldita aposta muito mais difícil, mas que inferno, essa pobretona que vá embora logo e volte quando minha paciência fizer o mesmo.

"Você está indo para o lado errado, Weasley."

Recebi um olhar desconfiado, mas a bruxa acabou virando e seguindo para saída certa. Contive-me para não dizer mais nada, e voltava a seguir caminho quando ouvi um tropeço, seguido por um _merda_ – ela definitivamente _não_ _sabia_ xingar – e foi então que eu me dei por falta de algo.

"Quem é tão estúpido pra deixar um dragão ridiculamente gordo de pelúcia no meio de um corredor?" O bichinho, praticamente pisoteado e agora chutado contra a parede de pedra.

"Weasley, se você está esperando ele te responder, não perca seu tempo." Eu simplesmente não podia ficar quieto, podia? "Ele é de pelúcia, como você mesmo disse, bichos de pelúcia não vão iniciar uma conversa com você, ou se defender dos chutes e pontapés." Ao menos o dragão ainda estava inteiro. "Mas talvez você não saiba disso, afinal sua família pode não ter tido dinheiro suficiente para comprar um desses para você quando ainda era uma pirralha." E quis morder a língua no final da frase: se não mantivesse minha boca fechada, seria impossível vencer esta aposta.

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de me responder, apenas seguiu para fora das masmorras ainda mais rápido do que antes. Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava para finalizar o dia. Agora é provável que Flint tenha mais chances com aquela nerd do que eu com essa pobretona esquentada.

Mal acreditei quando pus os pés no meu quarto. Nem mesmo me dei o trabalho de trocar de roupa: tirei a capa, os sapatos, e atirei-me sobre a cama. Como eu consertaria o que fiz agora à noite não sei, mas isso era uma coisa para ser pensada amanhã somente. O sono não demorou a tomar conta.


	8. Tentando consertar os erros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

Tentando consertar os erros

* * *

_Sábado, 7 de outubro._

* * *

_Draco POV_

O sábado amanhecera ensolarado, o vento frio tinha finalmente ido embora e restava apenas uma brisa agradável. Não havia nuvem alguma no céu, este apresentando um impecável azul. Aquele clima era o melhor: não estava frio a ponto de agasalhar-se, mas também não suariam com um calor infernal. Seria um perfeito dia para uma visita a Hogsmeade, sim.

Sabia que os alunos ali presentes no salão, em sua grande parte, já estavam de pé desde as sete horas. Todos tomavam um café da manhã reforçado, e muitos já estavam no Hall de Entrada esperando a chamada ser feita, para finalmente irem para o povoado bruxo. Os terceiro-anistas estavam ridiculamente eufóricos, como sempre acontecia na primeira visita, enquanto os outros alunos permaneciam mais calmos, mas não menos empolgados.

Até eu estava um pouco empolgado para sair daquele castelo, mas ainda assim...

"Por Merlin, é apenas uma visita." Ainda assim era irritante mal conseguir entrar no Salão Principal, graças ao acúmulo de estudantes no Hall.

"Você também, no seu terceiro ano, estava assim."

"Nós não interditamos o Hall de Entrada, Zabini." Finalmente consegui sentar, e me servi de suco de abóbora – não aguentava mais tomar aquilo. "Consegue ver o ponto vermelho na mesa?" O não vindo como resposta me aborreceu. "Será que aquela idiota se machucou ontem à noite?" Pensei alto, mas não, aquilo era improvável, ela estava quase na saída das masmorras quando resolveu cair em cima de mim. "Nada importante, apenas a encontrei quando ela vinha da detenção. Daí a estúpida caiu. Só isso."

"Por que algo me diz que tem mais coisa aí?"

Porque tem mais história, mas se eu te contar o resto você vai me importunar até a morte. Então eu fico quieto.

"Zabini, hoje eu só tenho que pensar em como atraí-la para algum lugar lá em Hogsmeade. Para finalmente ficar a sós com ela, sem ninguém para interromper." Blaise me olhou desconfiado. "Seu doente, eu não vou fazer nada com a garota! Olha bem no que você está pensando," a resposta ao olhar veio quase gritada. "E talvez seja melhor que eu nem faça, mesmo depois. Já chega que vou ter que aturar a proximidade por pelo menos uma semana, pelo menos não vamos ter que tornar isso público."

"E você já sabe o que exatamente fazer quando conseguir ficar sozinho com a Weasley?" A menor ideia. Algo me dizia que agarra-la e beijá-la não funcionaria do jeito que estava acostumado – corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo, comprido demais. "Desistindo, Malfoy?"

"Nunca. Malfoys não desistem." Revistei a mesa grifinória mais uma vez. "Na hora eu dou um jeito, ela vai acabar se considerando uma garota de sorte por me ter ao lado, não pode ser tão difícil." Mas Blaise me olhou com um sorriso – aquele maldito estava se divertindo tanto com isso – enquanto balançava a cabeça. "O que foi?"

"Você não faz ideia do que fazer."

"E você, pra variar, não está me ajudando." Pensar em como conquistar uma garota para mim era extremamente frustrante. "Pelo menos é assim que ela deveria se sentir, sortuda! Essa bruxa não é refinada, não teve uma educação a minha altura, provavelmente não deve nem saber como se comportar em situações sociais, e ainda assim vai achar que eu quero algo com ela. Ela não é ninguém, por Merlin!"

"É melhor começar a pensar nela como sendo alguém, ou nem precisa continuar tentando ganhar a aposta. E nem tente responder que isso não é possível." Blaise adicionou, vendo que eu estava preste a dar uma resposta assim. "Não é tão difícil, na verdade é mais fácil pensar nela como _alguém_ do que em sua dita namorada." E desde quando eu pensava na sonserina como alguém? "Você nem mesmo vai ter que olha-la durante o beijo. Os beijos. E Draco," fui novamente cortado. "Não me venha com conversinha de _vou pegar alguma doença perto dela_, primeiro porque _status social não é doença_. E se Flint a escolheu, é porque ela não é uma rodada – ou você acha que ele facilitaria sua vida e escolheria alguém que correria para você em um estalar de dedos?" Ele pegou seu habitual leite com chocolate, e esvaziou meio copo antes de continuar. "No seu lugar, me preocuparia mais com Pansy do que com essa pequena. Vai saber onde a Parkinson já botou, ou põe aquela boca."

"Eu sei muito bem onde ela põe. E ela sabe muito bem o que acontece com a popularidade dela se ela apenas sonhar em me trair."

"Então ela esconde bem." O sonserino provocou. "Ouvi certos comentários, se bem que até eu duvido deles. É um fato triste, aquela tonta é louca por você." Zabini levantou-se, ainda com uma torrada na mão. "Faltam só cinco minutos para a chamada começar, e eu combinei de encontrar a Yong lá no Hall."

"Já trocou?"

"Annie começou a ficar chata. Eu disse para ela mudar, e ela mudou pra pior, então não tive muita escolha. Vai ficar aí muito tempo? Não é melhor procurar Ginevra? Ela ainda não apareceu por aqui." Mais uma vez olhei para a mesa da Grifinória, agora praticamente vazia. "Ache-a logo, você vai ter problemas se ela tiver arranjado um encontro."

"Besteira, aquela estúpida deve ter recusado todos os convites, é como Flint disse: o babaca do Potter ainda está na cabeça da Weasley. E ela deve estar no quarto dela, se arrumando como qualquer garota. Melhor ficar bonita mesmo, não quero um trasgo andando ao meu lado hoje." Eu não queria ninguém andando ao meu lado hoje.

"Você que sabe. Eu já vou, furão." mais um olhar nada amigável a Zabini, que saiu do salão. Continuei sentado até que ouvi a chamada do terceiro ano começar a ser feita.

Entrando no Hall, procurei Ginevra com os olhos, mas a jovem parecia não estar ali. A lista inteira do terceiro ano já estava completa e nada da garota aparecer. Logo, terminaram de fazer a chamada com o quarto ano, e ainda a Weasley não estava presente. Quando a chamada do quinto ano grifinório foi completa, e entre aqueles alunos não estava a ruiva, eu quis matar a bruxa. Eu não acredito que essa maldita anti-social vai ficar no castelo num dia desses!

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Vi pela minha janela o que achava ser Sati embarcando em uma das carruagens, e ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia escolhido ficar no castelo na primeira visita à Hogsmeade daquele ano letivo. Ficava repetindo mentalmente que era por uma boa causa, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar que o dia estava simplesmente maravilhoso para o passeio, e com certeza não haveria nenhum outro tão perfeito ao longo do ano.

É por uma boa causa. Ele é meu irmão, então é por uma boa causa. Mas o que realmente me trazia algum consolo era pensar que o dia de Hermione, mesmo com seu encontro com Krum, seria pior do que o meu, com certeza. Ontem a noite ela me explicara entre lágrimas que Ronald sabia, que desconfiava já há algum tempo, mas a carta que havia achado dentro de um dos livros da bruxa – que por engano fora parar nas mãos dele – havia confirmado todas as dúvidas. E ele simplesmente não falava mais com ela desde então: fazia questão de ignora-la, como se a garota fosse um fantasma.

E eu tanto falei para Hermione contar a verdade no começo do ano! A bruxa conhece o temperamento de Ronald, e ele é – ou era – tão louco por ela! Não havia dúvida sobre a forma agressiva que meu irmão se comportaria após descobrir que estava sendo enganado após mais de um semestre.

Bem, talvez não haja mais nenhum dia assim, mas haverão outras visitas, e eu muito posso aproveitar esse dia aqui no castelo. Quando vi a última carruagem partir, resolvi não perder mais tempo: desci até o salão comunal, o relógio de lá marcava nove horas. Comecei a subir para os dormitórios masculinos certa de que poderia conversar em paz com meu irmão, já que seus companheiros de quarto não perderam a viagem ao povoado.

Bati na porta três vezes, e esperei uma resposta – nada. Voltei a bater, ainda nada – talvez ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Mais uma vez, nada. Foi quando eu ouvi o barulho de um cristal quebrando em pedaços que percebi que estava sendo totalmente ignorada.

"Rony, eu vou entrar com você abrindo ou não essa maldita porta!"

Meu irmão acabou abrindo a porta, seu rosto revelando seu humor – péssimo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e suas olheiras maiores do que ontem. Assim que ele voltou para a cama entrei no quarto, e logo vi o que havia quebrado. O porta-retratos, que sustentava uma foto familiar, jazia no chão em mil pedacinhos, irreconhecível. Podia ver na foto entre os cacos uma Hermione sorridente acenando enquanto no fundo, Rony e Harry voavam em suas vassouras.

"Ron?"

O bruxo nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de me olhar, apenas afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não estava chorando, era orgulhoso demais para chorar na frente de alguém, ainda mais na minha, então por que diabos ele não podia me olhar?

Quando me sentei na cama e coloquei minha mão no seu ombro, ele a afastou para longe com um tapa, e seus olhos enfim me acharam – talvez tivesse sido melhor ele continuar não me olhando.

"Rony sou eu!"

"Eu sei!" O desgosto na voz me fez começar a pensar o que eu havia feito de errado naquela situação. "Sabe, no fundo eu esperava isso dela, ela tem essa necessidade de agradar sempre todo mundo, mas de Harry, de você," Ronald sentou-se, dando as costas para mim. Oh merda, ele sabia que eu sabia. "O que você quer aqui? Por que não está se divertindo com os seus amigos?" O que eu poderia falar nessa situação?

"Rony, eu fiquei preocupada-"

"Não recebeu um monte de convites?"

"Eu deixei de sair com os meus amigos-"

"Ou está aqui porque não recebeu o convite dele?"

Ok, meu irmão podia me irritar uma vez ou outra com bobagens, implicar com alguma coisa estúpida de vez em quando, mas em todos esses casos ele não falava nada com a intenção real de me magoar. E aquela última frase havia machucado – o suficiente para me fazer sair dali.

"Isso doeu, sabia? Se era isso que você queria, parabéns, conseguiu. Mas com certeza não está doendo tanto quanto a sua dor."

Levantei da cama sem mais nenhuma palavra e saí do quarto, batendo a porta.

* * *

_Draco POV_

E novamente fui obrigado a admitir que a menina Weasley não era uma pessoa fácil de se achar. O almoço estava sendo servido e nada da jovem dar o ar da graça no Salão Principal. Aquele esconde-esconde já estava me chateando, como conquistar uma garota que nem mesmo aparece?

O que amenizava meu humor era ver no que o ótimo dia que se mostrava pela manhã havia se tornado: frio e cinzento, a chuva ameaçando cair a qualquer minuto. Péssimo clima para Hogsmeade, agora estava quase feliz por ter permanecido no castelo – quase.

Desisti de esperar na mesa sonserina, e também resolvi que não faria plantão frente ao salão comunal da Grifinória – acabaria ficando com fama de louco se alguém me visse lá. Ou a pobretona estava em algum canto muito escondido deste castelo, que não eram poucos, ou poderia muito bem estar em algum pedaço do enorme jardim. Tendo duas péssimas opções, acabei desistindo de procura-la aquele sábado. Poderia acha-la mais facilmente durante a semana, não? Era só descobrir quase as aulas que a Weaslete fazia, aquilo não era tão difícil. Podia muito bem aproveitar o resto do dia no campo de quadribol, um pouco de treino não me faria mal.

Foi quando seguia caminho pelas margens do lago que avistei uma cabeça ruiva sentada debaixo de um salgueiro – a minha cabeça ruiva. Estava abraçando as pernas dobradas, certeza que passava frio usando somente aquela capa fina por cima das roupas. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali, desde manhã, para ter saído com apenas essas roupas?

Ok, planos: eu não tinha planos. Bem, eu tinha uma capa, muito mais quente do que a que ela vestia, e fora a capa eu vestia o suficiente para não passar frio sem a mesma. Ceder a uma Weasley algo meu não era a coisa que mais me agradava, mas tinha que admitir que depois de ontem, precisava fazer algo para me redimir e entrar em uma zona amigável com a bruxa – talvez precisasse fazer muitas coisas.

Me surpreendi quando a jovem nem mesmo se mexeu para ver quem colocava uma capa em seus ombros. Que espécie de pessoa estúpida era aquela, podia ser qualquer um, por Merlin era eu! Mas a única reação foi a jovem se enrolar na nova capa, visivelmente grande demais para aqueles prováveis um metro e sessenta.

"Obrigada."

Ok, só estou conseguindo esta reação positiva pois ela com certeza não sabe que é um sonserino – mais especificamente eu – quem estava cedendo a capa. Hora de acabar com isso.

"De nada," Weasley. Não, Weasley não. "Pequena." Sim, aquilo encaixava, não conseguiria ser mais _fofo_ do que aquilo. Sentei-me ao seu lado – perto demais – e olhar confuso que a bruxa me dava era quase engraçado. Ela continuava com a mesma cara ao voltar os olhos para o lago, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Tinha que admitir que, por mais que houvessem tantas pintas naquela cara à denunciar sua origem, ficar com ela poderia não ser tão difícil assim: ela era bonita, afinal.

"Será que você pode voltar amanhã?" O que? "Sério, volte qualquer outro dia do ano, mas hoje não." Ela disse, pronta para me devolver a capa e voltar a passar frio, quando minhas mãos pararam as dela, voltando a colocar a veste ao redor da garota. Ela não é uma Weasley e eu posso ser gentil com ela – tendo este pensamento, até que não era tão difícil.

"Você vai congelar," Disse o óbvio, minha mão quente tocando sem querer a gelada da bruxa por um instante. "Fique com a capa."

Um minuto de total silêncio, ela continuando a olhar para o lago, eu continuando a olhar para ela. Pensava no que dizer agora – minha mente estava em branco – mas a garota foi quem falou primeiro.

"Malfoy, você está doente?"

Sério? Eu me esforço mais do que qualquer vez na vida, mais do que algum dia imaginava que iria me esforçar para ficar ao lado de uma cabeça de fogo sardenta e é essa pergunta que eu recebo em troca?

"Pequena-"

"Por Merlin, Malfoy," O olhar confuso era substituído por um irritado. "Pare de me chamar de pequena. É perturbador."

Voltei minha atenção para o lago também. O que falar agora? Olá, meu nome é Draco – se é que você não sabe – e eu preciso passar uma semana ao lado do seu belo par de pernas, então, se não for pedir demais – e eu sei que não é – teria como me emprestar você por sete dias?

O quão mesmo eu me arrependeria depois se desistisse dessa aposta estúpida, respondesse que estava doente mesmo e mandasse tudo para o inferno?

"Meu nome é Ginevra." Aquilo foi inesperado.

"Eu sei." Um sorriso, que eu não conseguia distinguir se era ou não verdadeiro. "Draco Malfoy." Estendi a mão, me sentindo um idiota quando esta foi ignorada.

"Pare de me chamar de pequena então."

"Prefere Weasley?"

"Prefiro Ginevra." A vi ponderar por um instante. "Só que deve ser estranho você me chamando pelo primeiro nome."

"Então você quer que eu te chame de Weasley?"

"Não!"

"Pequena?"

"Ginevra!" A bruxa voltou a me olhar, irritada, suas bochechas vermelhas quase fazendo as pintas desaparecerem. "Você me irrita, você irrita minha família inteira! Eu nem sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo continuando aqui tendo essa conversa estúpida com você!"

Provavelmente porque você não tem mais nada pra fazer, como eu.

"Por que não foi para Hogsmeade hoje?" a resposta não veio.

"Por que você me agarrou na biblioteca?"

Nenhum de nós queria responder aquelas perguntas e o silêncio voltou, assim como a atenção da bruxa para o lago – o que havia de tão interessante naquele monte de água parada, um mistério. Ela estava de mau humor ou eu que a havia deixado assim? E por Merlin, o que eu fazia agora? E em todos os outros dias? Eu viria sempre para os jardins esperando achar a sardenta por aqui e começaria uma conversa qualquer? Há, se ela já desconfia de mim agora, imagina se isso se tornar diário!

A não ser que... Sim, essa era uma ideia que valia a pena ser tentada.

"Ginevra."

A atenção da jovem voltava para mim.

"O que foi isso?"

"Não é _tão_ estranho te chamar pelo primeiro nome." Sorri, tentando não parecer sarcástico. "Pode ser um pouco bizarro, no início, mas eu consigo me acostumar."

"Início?"

"Sim."

"Malfoy, caso você não tenha entendido, quando eu falei para voltar amanhã, eu quis dizer que não estou com paciência para seus joguinhos estúpidos hoje."

Bom, era tudo ou nada. Na minha mente o mantra _pense na aposta_ ainda se repetia.

"Preciso de aulas de Latim." Que por Merlin ela seja boa nessa matéria – porque eu já era praticamente fluente e nem mesmo fazia ideia de quem dava essa língua nessa escola.

Ginevra me olhou ainda mais confusa – e agora também desconfiada.

"Eu estou com problemas na matéria, ok?" Admiti. "Estou atrasado, e me sugeriram você para algumas aulas extras."

"Quem," Gelei por um momento, mas ela logo continuou. "A professora Grossinger?" Esperava que esse fosse o nome da professora de Latim.

"Sim, ela disse que você era a melhor aluna que poderia recomendar," Vitória. "Então, apesar de tudo, aqui estou eu, te cedendo minha capa e me humilhando pedindo ajuda."

A bruxa me olhou séria por alguns instantes, como se quisesse encontrar algum traço de mentira nos meus olhos que me denunciasse – ela não encontraria, eu era _bom_ naquilo. Passou quase um minuto até seus lábios se elevaram num sorriso, e não demorou até aquele sorriso se transformar em uma risada, e em segundos, aquele corpo pequeno era sacudido por gargalhadas que ela parecia não conseguir conter. Mas que inferno, ela ria _de mim_? Vamos ver quem vai rir por último aqui.

"Você fala sério?" A pergunta veio quando após minutos ela enfim conseguiu se conter.

"Acha que eu estaria aqui se não?" Aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para convencê-la.

"Isso é estranho-"

"Eu posso pagar-"

"Não!" Não era bem essa a resposta que eu esperava. "Se eu for realmente dar essas aulas, será apenas para conseguir pontos, não dinheiro, Malfoy."

"Draco." Mais um olhar estranho. "Se eu te chamo de Ginevra, você pode muito bem também usar meu primeiro nome."

"Draco." Ela começou. "Eu vou pensar, ok? Não vou dar uma resposta agora, eu quero pensar." Era um começo – melhor do que nada. Na verdade, melhor do que eu havia imaginado.

Me levantei e a garota mais uma vez tentou me devolver a capa.

"Fique com ela." Disse, me afastando. "Eu estarei aqui amanhã, às cinco horas. Pode me devolver a capa então, e quem sabe me dar minha resposta."

Recebi um sorriso, verdadeiro desta vez. Era estranho, completamente fora do normal – uma Weasley grifinória sorrindo para um sonserino Malfoy – mas talvez não fosse tão difícil me acostumar com aquilo, só uma semana afinal.

"Obrigada pela capa."

Estava indo embora quando ouvi meu nome mais uma vez.

"Sim?"

"Obrigada por me fazer rir também, por mais que não tenha sido a intenção. Eu estava precisando."

Assenti com a cabeça, e rumei ao campo de quadribol, um sorriso se formando nos meus lábios durante a caminhada.

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Estava entrando no castelo após o evento provavelmente mais bizarro de minha vida quando ouvi meu nome.

"Gin?"

A voz me pegou de surpresa: eu, vestindo uma capa grande demais para mim, e Ronald parado na minha frente, no começo da escada.

Estava preparada para inventar alguma resposta para a pergunta que eu imaginava que viria sobre a capa, mas depois do meu nome, meu irmão parecia incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Apenas ficou na escada, parado, aquela expressão triste tão estranha de se encontrar no rosto dele – ou Rony tinha sua cara de bobo, ou de esquentado, nem ao menos lembrava a ultima vez que o vira realmente triste.

"O que você quer, Ron?"

"Conversar?" Os olhos inchados de meu irmão encontraram os meus, e eu não tinha mais como ficar brava pelas palavras de mais cedo. "Eu queria pedir desculpas," Ele disse, meio sem jeito. "Por hoje de manhã. Eu devia ter falado o necessário, e não ter sido grosseiro daquele jeito. Eu sei como foi difícil pra você esquecê-lo ano passado, quando você começou a sair com o Corner, mas ainda assim abri minha boca. Foi mal Gin, eu não queria ter dito aquilo."

Se ele soubesse que eu não esqueci o Harry ano passado...

"Tudo bem. Acho que o fato de você, o maior cabeça dura que eu conheço, me pedir desculpas, já é o suficiente para eu desculpar." Sorri, chegando perto de Ronald e lhe dando um tapinha no ombro. "Além disso, eu nem fiquei magoada. Bem, não muito, nem por muito tempo." E eu também não acredito que foi a conversa estúpida com o Malfoy que melhorou o meu ânimo. "Me desculpe por não contar antes, Ron. Eu realmente queria falar alguma coisa, mas não podia!"

"Isso só prova que você é uma boa amiga, maninha. Eu não tinha direito de ficar bravo com você." Ouvimos as primeiras carruagens chegar, já eram seis horas? "Acho que vou voltar para o quarto, aquele porta-retratos ainda está no chão, preciso dar um jeito na bagunça que fiz. Conversamos mais tarde?"

"Claro." E meu irmão subiu as escadas, antes me dando um fraco sorriso – bom, era alguma coisa. E fiquei novamente sozinha com o pensamento que agora não me daria descanso até eu tomar uma decisão: dar ou não aulas para um Malfoy?

* * *

N.A: Chiii! Eu lembro de vc, é das antigas que nem eu! Era tão nova quando comecei a escrever essa fic, sou tão velha agora! Eu to meio com um huge bloqueio em Além de uma Vida, por isso a troca de fics aqui... mas to tentando! Rs

Eu to mudando muita coisa na fic, ainda mais porque perdi do capítulo 20 pra frente, não tenho mais nadinha da fic antiga, ops. Vai praticamente ser uma fic nova mais pro final, ehehe, erro meu.

Tks e um beijão pra todos que estão acompanhando :D


	9. Corujas!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente. Ah, e essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado. Não me processem, eu sou uma pobre estudante que não tem onde cair morta.

**Sinopse:** 'Malfoys não se apaixonam', era o que o sonserino sempre afirmava. Mas o que acontece quando, em uma aposta, uma grifinória deixa de ser uma simples conquista?

* * *

**TRINTA DIAS PARA AMAR**

Corujas!

* * *

_Domingo, 8 de outubro._

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

Início do dia. Estava deitada na cama, enrolada no cobertor cor de rosa, vestindo minha camisola também cor-de-rosa, que ia até quase meus joelhos. Meu cabelo, imaginava eu, deveria estar uma total bagunça – nós e afins, apesar de liso – mas não dava a menor importância àquilo agora. Meus olhos foram parar no relógio que repousava em cima da minha cabeceira – não rosa – pela talvez quinta vez: ainda eram sete e quarenta _de um domingo_.

Era impossível ser ainda tão cedo.

Esfreguei os olhos com força e olhei novamente para aqueles ponteiros: continuavam marcando sete e quarenta, para minha infelicidade.

Por que a droga do tempo insiste em não passar? E por que a droga da poção para dormir não faz efeito logo? Tipo, droga. Droga, droga, droga, droga. Eu era mesmo assim resistente a um sonífero? Por que cinco minutos demoram tanto para passar? Por que não existe nenhuma maldita poção para essa época do mês na enfermaria?

Fechei os olhos, abandonando completamente a ideia de algum dia ter um filho.

Por que Merlin, eu tenho que sofrer com cólicas?

* * *

_Draco POV_

"Sua ruiva não parece estar num muito bom dia hoje." ouvi Zabini comentar, ao ver a Weasley sentar-se no lugar de sempre.

Por um momento, deixei o exemplar de domingo do Profeta Diário para dar minha total atenção à mesa grifinória. Realmente, o humor daquela pequena não parecia estar nos seus melhores dias. Ela olhava com certa fúria para a loira ao seu lado, que parecia se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

"Que horas são?" perguntei, ainda observando o ponto ruivo.

"Faltam cinco minutos, se é isso o que você quer saber." o loiro escuro respondeu ao olhar o fino relógio de bolso. "Malfoy, você tem mesmo noção do que está fazendo? Com a cara que a ruiva está, é bem capaz que após sua surpresa, ela não te de aulas nem se você se pintar de vermelho e amarelo."

"Eu tenho noção." Voltei minha atenção para o jornal, um artigo com o nome de um conhecido de Lucio chamando minha atenção. "E preciso começar a marcar meu território, não é mesmo? Como você disse na sexta-feira, já está na hora de eu deixar a população masculina desse lugar avisada que a Weasley já tem um dono, já é propriedade particular."

"Futura propriedade particular, você quer dizer."

"Que seja. O importante é que depois de hoje, é provável que nenhuma dessas pragas se atreva a chegar perto. Afinal, que bruxo iria querer competir com o meu presente?" larguei o exemplar do Profeta na mesa, terminando com o suco de abóbora.

"Storms tem galeões o bastante para competir." Como se eu me importasse com Storms. "Ele a convidou para sair, não é mesmo? Talvez ele insista. O rapaz tem fama de ser um daqueles que não desistem fácil da presa, como nós, e ele é do sétimo ano. Já imaginou se ela gosta de rapazes mais maduros?"

"A Weasley, gostando de alguém maduro? Ela gostava do Potter, por Merlin! E eu imagino que a ruivinha pensaria duas vezes antes de se envolver com alguém como Storms." Ao menos assim eu esperava. O quão estúpida ela poderia ser? "Um minuto agora, estou certo?"

* * *

_Ginevra POV_

A primeira coisa que fiz ao me sentar junto a grifinória àquela hora da manhã foi enfiar a cabeça na mesa. Forte demais, por um acaso, ação que desencadeou um rosário de xingamentos, que chamou a atenção dos alunos ao meu redor, que me irritou ainda mais.

"O que foi, nunca viram alguém xingar na vida?" falei/gritei num tom hostil, e voltei a colocar a cabeça na mesa – mais delicadamente desta vez – cobrindo-a com as mãos.

Será que eu poderia cavar um buraco e morrer naquele dia? Já havia acordado com aquela dor torturante, e isso fora às seis da manhã. Fiquei até às sete para lembrar onde havia deixado a maldita poção para dormir, que minha mãe enviara meses atrás. E quando finalmente achei-a e tomei a mesma, esta insistia em não funcionar. Até às oito horas, fiquei virando de um lado para o outro na cama, com aquela maldita dor.

Porque a poção conseguiu demorar uma hora inteira para funcionar, não fazia ideia da causa dessa demora. Só sei que foi uma hora de reflexão sobre a dor e sobre a vida, que me levou a conclusão de que estava pagando todos os pecados do resto de minha existência com aquela agonia. O pior foi que, quando o sono finalmente chegou, a coruja que dividia com Rony resolveu acabar com tudo, me acordando ao entrar pela janela semiaberta e voar pelo quarto, piando como se não houvesse amanhã. Naquela manhã, Pichi ficou cara a cara com a morte.

Também havia chegado a conclusão que odiava aquele período do mês. E que todo o mundo era uma droga e merecia morrer.

"Eu falei pra você fazer a poção uma semana antes, mas você me ouve? Nãoooo... Agora tá aí, sofrendo em pleno domingo!" A loira falava enquanto comia um bolinho. A olhei, só conseguindo pensar 'engasgue, maldita'.

"Raven, cala a boca." Praticamente rosnei aquilo para minha amiga, que daquele minuto em diante já não era mais considerada tão amiga assim, pelo menos até o término do dia.

Ravenis Manticure era sortuda: ela simplesmente não sentia dor alguma. Bem, ela e a grande maioria das meninas bruxas que conhecia. Infelizmente, todas as mulheres da família Weasley que conheci tinham essa terrível sina: mamãe, vovó, minhas tias, elas todas queriam subir as paredes nessa época do mês.

"Queria que você sentisse pelo menos um terço do que eu sinto," Tomei um gole de leite quente. "Um terço, apenas um terço já é o suficiente para querer enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar só pra poder ficar inconsciente. Eu estou morrendo aqui!"

"Porque quis!" E minha língua teve que realmente se controlar para não dizer umas boas verdades para a bruna naquele minuto – ave Sati que veio me salvar.

"Raven, deixa ela, coitada! Já basta o galo imenso que vai aparecer logo mais por ter metido a cabeça na mesa."

Por que mesmo levantei da cama? Mesmo com a coruja me infernizando, estava convencida que seria muito melhor ter passado aquela primeira parte do dia sofrendo com minha dor na cama. Deitada, quieta, enrolada no meu edredom de algodão doce.

E ainda eram nove e meia.

Estava com a ideia fixa de voltar para o quarto após o café e morrer até segunda, quando Sati fez o favor de me lembrar sobre a pesquisa de Vampiros para Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, uma narrativa para ser traduzida para a aula de Latim e um relatório para ser entregue na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, sobre um ser bizarro que ela nem mesmo lembrava o nome.

Isso tudo e mais uma coisa: tinha que falar com Ronald. Logo hoje, quando tudo que eu mais penso é cem maneiras diferentes de matar um bruxo.

"Foi você quem mandou te lembrar." Sati defendeu-se quando a olhei com cara de poucos amigos.

"Eu sei," Suspirei, sentindo o dia se tornar cada vez mais pesado. "Vou comer logo e resolver tudo isso de uma vez."

Peguei um bolinho de chocolate quando a primeira coruja do dia entrou pela janela. E logo entrou outra, seguida de outra, e mais outra. Não demorou muito para exatamente cem corujas entrarem – até aí, nada fora do comum. A não ser pelo fato delas serem todas impecavelmente brancas, e derrubarem penas de algodão doce e cravos, justo na minha frente. Quando eu não poderia ficar mais vermelha com todos me olhando, nem com mais raiva, e nem chamar mais atenção, saem de cena as brancas e entra uma negra, deixando o que eu esperava ser a última entrega: uma carta.

Ok Merlin, onde eu errei?

Abri o envelope antes que Harry e Ronald conseguissem chegar mais perto, e quando achei que o dia não poderia piorar, descobri estar completamente errada.

Sempre podia.

_Apenas um agrado para minha futura professora. Espero ter acertado pelo menos em uma das coisas. Se quiser conversar: mesmo lugar de ontem, às cinco horas. D.M._

Papel guardado em um dos bolsos das vestes antes que meu irmão superprotetor pudesse chegar perto demais para ver: _check_. Agora, o que eu fazia depois? Começava a responder as perguntas feitas por Harry e Rony, já ao meu lado, mandava Ravenis e Colin pararem com as provocações e calarem a boca, ou saía correndo dali para poder tentar obter um pouco de paz?

"De quem é tudo isso, heim?" Era a terceira ou quarta vez que Rony perguntava a mesma coisa, mas só uma coisa ecoava na minha cabeça: maldito Malfoy, maldito Malfoy, maldito Malfoy. Quase um mantra. "Se eu pego esse abusado que fica se aproveitando da inocência da minha irmã! Ah, ele não vive para ver outro dia!"

Olhei quase que com medo para a mesa das cobras, mas o loiro que eu gostaria de matar estava dando toda sua atenção ao Profeta Diário, enquanto uma loira falsa – Parkinson – parecia estar grudada no braço do sonserino. Ao menos ele poderia ter a decência de observar o caos em que ele havia deixado minha manhã de domingo.

"Gina, você não acha que está muito nova para ficar namorando por aí?" Agora, aquela pergunta vir de Harry, aquilo sim era uma surpresa. "Tem muito bruxo safado que fica se aproveitando de bruxinhas como você, sabia?" O que? Desde quando você foi promovido a meu irmão? Usei o resto de autocontrole que tinha para não vocalizar meus pensamentos. "Quem é esse garoto? E quais são as intenções dele?"

Mas para tudo existe um limite.

"E o que você tem com isso, Potter?" num dia normal, eu com certeza teria ao menos gaguejado um pouco. Mas aquele não era um dia normal – longe disso. "Por que de repente estão todos se preocupando com a minha vida? Quero dizer, todo mundo não: meu irmão, você e o Colin, Merlin, até o Colin!"

O olhar espantado de Harry seria engraçado, se o dia não estivesse sendo trágico. Até Rony havia se calado – finalmente. Ginevra, eu, falando com sua paixão, promovida a ex paixão naquele dia, Harry Potter, daquele jeito era uma coisa que não se via sempre. Se é que algum dia se viu.

Ignorando os dois rapazes ao meu lado, e todo o resto do Salão Principal, voltei minha atenção ao monte que estava na minha frente, tipo no local onde eu pretendia tomar algum café da manhã.

Que infernos eu faria com tudo aquilo?

* * *

Agora poucas pessoas permaneciam no Salão Principal. Provavelmente porque eram quase quatro e meia da tarde, o almoço já passara, e agora a grande maioria dos estudantes fazia as tarefas para segunda-feira.

Muitas penas de algodão doce depois, eu estava sentada na mesa grifinória ao lado de Ronald, longe o bastante do resto dos alunos para conseguir manter uma conversa sem possíveis interrupções.

"Você já está mais calmo com ela?"

"Tentando." Ah, está sim, claro. "É sério, eu estou tentando, de verdade Gin. Afinal, nós temos que ser uma equipe." O vi suspirar, uma das penas de algodão em sua boca. Se ele soubesse de onde elas vinham... "Não é mesmo?"

"Isso vai passar. Eu sei que passa, mesmo que demore um pouco. Uma pessoa não pode controlar o coração, sabe? Seria tão fácil se pudéssemos olhar para as pessoas e dizermos: dessa eu gosto, dessa, não." Essa opção teria tornado minha vida um conto de fadas. "Mas não dá."

Infelizmente não dá. Você conhece uma pessoa, às vezes por meses, outras vezes por anos... outras, por dias. De repente, surge aquele sentimento, sem nem mesmo avisar. E quando você vê já está completa e ridiculamente apaixonada.

"Você sabia, Gin." Sabia do que ele me acusava, e assenti com a cabeça – não tinha mais como esconder aquilo. "Eu vi vocês conversando na biblioteca, terça feira à tarde. Eu ouvi. Você poderia ter me contado, sabe?"

Ouch.

"Mas você tinha prometido pra ela. E a minha irmãzinha é uma pessoa confiável, não é mesmo? Você é uma daquelas que não conta nem sob tortura."

"Eu estava dividida." Admiti.

"Imagino. Mas você estava fazendo pressão pra ela contar, não é mesmo?"

Claro que estava. Eu já conseguia ver a merda que tudo isso ia dar.

"Essa é a minha maninha. Não sei como eu consegui ficar bravo com você." Sorri.

Ok, um problema a menos.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Tacava no lago talvez a vigésima pedra. Estava sentado no mesmo tronco de ontem, mas não sozinho como planejava – como fazer aquela loira desgrudar de mim? Quatro e quarenta, ou eu faço essa garota ir embora ou vou acabar com problemas outra vez. Isso é, se a Weasley resolver aparecer.

Maldita Parkinson. Eu poderia tacá-la no lago.

"Vai chover." A ouvi comentar, aquela voz fina demais, irritante demais. Olhei brevemente para o céu e avistei a massa preta em forma de nuvem que se aproximava. "Vamos entrar?" Nos seus sonhos.

"Eu gosto de chuva."

"Mas vai estragar a minha roupa!" Ela reclamou, fazendo bico. Será que a garota não conseguia ver o quanto ficava ridícula fazendo aquilo? "E o meu cabelo também." A chuva poderia derretê-la, por tudo que me importo. "Dracooo..."

"Então entre." Vi uma ponta de tristeza naqueles olhos maquiados demais, mas essa logo foi substituída por irritação quando a jovem bruxa levantou de onde estava – finalmente – e saiu batendo o pé até a entrada do castelo.

Um trovão. Mal se passaram cinco minutos e as primeiras gotas começaram a cair. Mais cinco minutos e a água caía como se estivesse sendo jogada por baldes – o cabelo empapando na minha testa. E mais dez minutos para aquele pé d'água tornar-se uma fina garoa. Aquelas chuvas de outono eram completamente detestáveis.

Pelo menos essa água toda serviu para seu propósito.

Colocava o cabelo molhado para trás quando percebi alguém se aproximando. Meio minuto e a pessoa – a pontinha ruiva – estava parada na minha frente, com cara de poucos amigos, e sem uma parte sequer molhada. Se não fosse aquele sobrenome, eu até poderia me dar ao trabalho de admirar por mais alguns segundos aquele belo par de pernas que ela havia colocado perto demais do meu rosto – com uma saia muito mais curta que o usual de uma leoa.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Você é o meu problema. Aposta estúpida. "Sério Malfoy, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?" E eu achando que só a Pansy conseguia chegar nesses decibéis.

Olhei ao nosso redor, continuávamos sozinhos, então ela podia gritar o quanto quisesse: era o preço a ser pago para uma vitória. No entanto, gritar não era um bom sinal, era? Depois de todo o trabalho que tive enviando aquelas malditas corujas, ao menos um _obrigado_ deveria ganhar. Não?

"DOENTE! Isso que você é, um doente!" E eu senti um empurrão no meu ombro. O que? "Doente, doente, doente!" Ela nem parecia ver minha cara fechada, ou o quanto era pequena ao meu lado quando eu estava de pé. No meu ombro, ela mal chegava, na verdade, até meu ombro, e discutia comigo como se estivesse com total razão. "Você tem pelo menos uma leve noção dos problemas que poderia ter arranjado? Mas você não se importa, claro! Por que o 'oh grande Draco Malfoy' se importaria com algo diferente de seu umbigo?"

Silêncio, tão grande que era possível ouvir um passarinho sacudir suas penas em um galho próximo. Aqueles olhos castanhos me olhavam enfurecidos, então confusos, e então a ruiva finalmente desviou o olhar e virou-se para o lago.

"Por Merlin, não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Ouvi a voz baixa, a Weasley falando mais com ela mesma do que comigo. "Eu queria, meio que, que agradecer você." Seus olhos continuavam na água enquanto o reconhecimento de todo trabalho que passei se fazia presente.

Ok, agora só me fale que podemos começar com as aulas e me deixe sair daqui.

"E apesar de eu ter odiado os cravos," um suspiro vindo dela, e um sorriso vitorioso meu. "eu dou as malditas aulas."

* * *

**N.A.**: Demora eterna, eu sei! So sorry! Sim guys, eu vou continuar, sim, vai ser muito parecida com a original no enredo. Eu perdi vários capítulos originais, desolada, e não acho em lugar nenhum, _merde_. Mas, _c'est la vie_...

Chiii tbm queria fazer um final feliz dessa vez... vamos ver! Rs

Meu bloquei em ADUV continua =(

Tks a todos que deixaram um comentário, é mto importante saber a opinião dos outros pra mim =D

XoXo


End file.
